Namco X Capcom: Klonoa Heroes: Kitsuna the Magic Kitsune
by Pie11644
Summary: Kitsuna Kardashian lives in the Phantom World along with Klonoa and Gantz. She has mysterious powers that connect to her past and she lives a double life as a thief and a celebrity. After she,Klonoa and Gantz go for a regular bounty hunt they find themselves traveling through different worlds with different people. Kitsuna also meets certain Sage Fox too! GantzXOC
1. Prior to Namco X Capcom

Klonoa Games Events Prior To Namco X Capcom...

Gantz POV:

Later on that night I park my red bike on the street next to a building. I was really exhausted after the whole day of bounty hunting and "babysitting" Klonoa. _Ugh That happy bastard is driving me crazy._ I get off my bike and walk into the bar I go to each week. I walk in to go take a seat by the counter.

"Hey Gantz!" Some guys say. I simpily wave at them and sit down and set my dads old gun on the table. I sigh. _Dad I promise I will get revenge!_ I thought. A Mogule the bear walks up to me. "Heya Gantz! Can I get you the usual?" He asked. I nodded and Mogule shuffles through a bunch of liquor bottles. I then look to my left and see a rusted up WANTED sign on the wall. Mogule then serves me a regular beer.

"Here ya go! Your usual" Mogule said. "Hey could i see that thing over there?" I asked pointing to the WANTED sign. Mogule's eyes then follow my finger. His eyes widen. "Oh no! You don't wanna go after that one!" he said. I look at him confused. "Im a bounty hunter! I'll take on any job available! Now give me the sign!" I demanded.

Mogule sighed and took the sign and showed it to me. "I'll warn you! She's dangerous Gantz" he said. "She?" I asked. I never hunted down a female before. I looked at the picture. It showed a female fox chic doing a suggestive pose. Her top was unzipped a bit and her inmate code number was shoved in it showing alot of her chest. I shake my head at this girl in disgust. "No matter!" I say as i crumble the paper and quickly gulp down my beer. "You have any idea where I can find this girl?" I asked.

Mogule sighed. She usually goes into the Breezgale forest and preys on victims to hex them and take their money. I raise my eyebrow. "Hex?" I asked confused. One Ox guy came up and sat next to me. "Oh yeah man! See she is known as a Vixen of Voodoo!" he said. "She uses her charms and magic to control people and make them get what she wants" he added.

"He's right Gantz! Dont bother with this one! There will be other jobs" Mogule said. I glare at him and dig into my pocket and pull out some cash and slam it on the table. I swipe the wanted sign and my gun and walk out. I get on my bike and look at the picture once more. "No way in hell are you gonna go and hex me!" I said.

3 Days Earlier...

Kitsuna's POV:

I got caught and was arrested for stealing from Garlen's mansion. I was currently at the Breezegale prison. "Alright Kitsuna! Hold this inmate code and we'll take two head shots of you" An officer said as he handed me the code number. I smirked and took it. I then turn around and slightly zip down your halter top and shove the inmate code bar in my chest. I then turn back around.

"Ready when you are handsome!" I said as you make a suggestive pose. The officer raised his eyebrow but rolled his eyes. He then took his two head shots of me and lead me to my prison cell. I walked in and he locked me up. I grab the bars and look straight into the officer eyes with strong passion. He stared straight at me with confusion in his eyes. I slowly began to lick your lips. "Mmm..." I whispered.

"Mmm?" The officer asked with his eyebrow raised. I then stick my finger in my mouth as I moan a little. "mmm..." the officer said. I then pull my finger from my mouth and slowly began to unzip my halter. The officer gasp quietly. I put my finger to my lips and smirked. "Shh..." I whispered. I continued to zip down but then stop. The officers eyes were then locked to my chest. He drools. "Ah...?" I asked. "Ahh..." the officer replies. I then quickly zip up my halter all the way. "Aww...!" he cries in disappointment.

I giggle and wave a teasing finger at him. I then suck on my finger again and pull it out. I then rub the saliva around my now puckered lips as I closed my eyes and I heard the officer moan. I then felt my hexing energy on my now glowing purple lips. I open my now purple eyes and see that the officers eyes were purple too. _'Yes! He's hexed!'_ I thought.

I gesture my finger for the officer to come closer to me and he did. I lean close to him only for my lips to be inches from his. "Unlock the door..." I whispered. He did so and I smile and escaped from the prison. As soon as I was outside the prisoner escape siren went off. "Crap!" I say as I run. "She escaped!" I heard. "Don't let her get away! Kitsuna Kardashian is a dangerous prisoner!"

I see a bunch of guards outside and smirk. I jump from the top of the building and point my high heeled boots out. Gun bullets then escaped from my heels and some of the guards have shot down. I then land perfectly. More guards surrond me and I then pull out your chainsaw and threaten them. "Woah!" a guard said. "Drop your weapons! Cause now you done!" I said. They did what I said. I then take my Mechanical hair bow out from my hair letting my hair down. I pressed a button in the center. "Fuse! Were leaving!" I called into it.

Out of nowhere a golden bike appears before me. I hop on my bike and then see the guards charging towards me. I then unzip my halter completely allowing Dark cursed V marks to shot out and knock out the guards. The guards were now twitching on the ground from my curse. I then quickly zip up my top and shiver a little. "Ugh i feel weak...i really shouldn't use that move to much..." I said. I then drove away.

Present Day...

Gantz was currently driving on his bike looking for Kitsuna in the forest. "Damn it! Where the hell is she?" He asked. "Oh are you looking for me?" a smooth voice asked. Gantz looked around and then stopped when he saw a black shadow with glowing purple eyes. _'Damn would you look at those dangerous eyes!'_ The shadow figure flipped from the tree and landed in front of Gantz revealing herself.

She smirked and evil smirk but Gantz just glared at her. "You need something...handsome?" She asked. Gantz winced a bit letting a bit of his guard down but didnt show it. "Yeah! Your going back to jail where you belong! Your coming with me!" he said showing her the wanted sign. Kitsuna giggled. "Oh i remember that! Hee hee! Good times!" Kitsuna said.

"But you see..." she began. She then snatched the wanted sign and ripped it up. "...Im not going ANYWHERE!" she yelled. Gantz got mad and pulled out his gun and shoved it towards her chest making it bounce. Guntz widened his blue eyes relising what he just did. Kitsuna giggled and winked at him as he put his gun away from there. "Oh I see what this is" Kitsuna said. "Bah! Shut up! I meant to point it at your neck!" Gantz said as he did so.

"Now then...your coming with me!" Guntz said. Kitsuna sighed. "Can I at least have a headstart before you come after me?" Kitsuna asked. Gantz rolled his eyes. "Whatever..." Gantz said. Kitsuna giggled as her eyes glowed purple. "Okay!" she said. "On the count of three now!" "One...Two...THREE!" Kitsuna said She then ran extremely fast at excerellated speed. "Damn she's fast! But not fast enough!" Gantz said as he pulled out his twin handguns. He aimed and shot at Kitsunas neck.

"Ahh...Ow...that hurt!" she moaned. She playfully layed down. Gantz then walked up to her and smirked. Kitsuna then shot open her now dark eyes. She shot up and stood infront of Gantz who looked at her crazy. "What how?!" he asked shocked. Kitsuna pulled out the bullet from her neck and flicked it back inside Gantz's gun. "WHAT ARE YOU?!" He asked scared. Kitsuna tackled him to the ground and Gantz struggled from her grasp.

She licked her lips allowing her lips to glow purple. She leaned down towards Gantz with her lips inches from his. Gantz was now squirming but couldnt escape. "My name is Kitsuna Kardashian..." she said. "...and I am a Vixen of Voodoo...and a Kitsune...of Hexes..." she finished. Thats when she planted her lips against Gantz. It felt moisted,heated and melted. She pulled away and the last thing Gantz saw was KItsuna smiling at him...

Gantz POV:

I woke up still laying on the ground in the forest. It was now dark. I got up rubbing my head. "Damn...she got away..." I said. I looked around for my red bike but it wasnt there! "Dammit that Vixen! She took my bike!" I yelled. I was furious. I was definently determined to capture her now. But I was going to need some help...

The next day in the Breezdale Forest...

"So you want me to lure the fox girl to the jewel store?" Klonoa asked. "Yep!" I said. "I heard that she usually hangs around at a bar for WANTED people downtown. Talk to her a little and take her out and when you get to the jewel store i'll capture her!" I said. "Okay Gantz! But I dont understand. Why cant you just shoot her down instead?" Klonoa asked. "B-because your the decoy now deal with it!" I shouted. He sadden at that but i didnt care.

That Night...

Klonoa's POV:

I walked down that night into the WANTED bar. But not before I saw Gantz red bike parked in the corner. "I guess this girl must have stolen it..." I said. I was really nervous about this cause what was I going to say? I open the doors to see a bunch of thugs. The majority of them were girls dressed in really revealing outfits. Others were either drinking,arm wrestling or smoking.

A rabbit girl walked up to me. "He there sweetums! Want me to show you a good time?" she said as she stroked my shirt. My face flushed red as i smelled her cherry perfume. "Um...no thanks" I said. She giggled. "Bye bye now!" she then walked away. I then saw the fox girl at the counter top table. But she wasnt sitting. She was leaning on the table tapping her heel slowly against the ground as her red tail swished onto the ground. _'Wow she's really pretty. Its too bad she's getting taken to jail'_ I thought. "Can i help you?" A male wolf bartender asked.

"Actually I was hoping to help you...handsome..." she said as she stroked his arm. The bartender widen his eyes. "How bout some fanservice over there?" She asked as she gestured for the bathroom. He backed away. "Yeah...no thanks" he said. I take a seat next to her. But she didnt take notice. The bartender goes up to me. "Can i get you anything?" he asked. "Can I have some apple juice please?" I asked. I then hear a group of girls laughing in the back.

The fox girl finally took noticed and gave me an amused look. "Uh... we dont serve apple juice here...but we do have sparkly cider" The bartender said. "Um..ok i'll have that..." I said. The bartender then went to pour it and served it to me. The fox girl then chuckled. "Now whats a small adorable child like you doing in a crazy place like this?" She asked. "Well I got thirsty so I came here" I said. "You do know this is a WANTED bar right?" she asked. "...Yeah...I know..." I said nervously. She chuckled. "Boy you so dumb! But its cute..." she said. I blushed a bit and smiled.

"Im Klonoa!" I said putting my hand out. The fox girl seemed shock at my little gesture but she then smiled. "Yeah I guess i could use a friend too..." she muttered. "Im Kitsuna Kardashian" She said. We then shook hands. We both then finished drinking. "Your total is $18.45" The bartender said. I dig in my one pocket and then the other and then panic. "My money's gone!" Klonoa cried. "No money?! Thats it! Im calling the c-!" But Kitsuna quickly shoved cash in his mouth. "You aint calling no cops! Cause I am NOT going back to jail again!" She yelled. She then got up and walked away. I go after her. "Wait!" I cry. "What?" She asks annoyed. "I...wanted to maybe...take you out...or something.." I said nervously. She glared at me. "Take me out? Look kid if your looking for something other than a small friendship you ain't getting it!" Kitsuna yelled. "No its not like that! Really!" I cried. "Okay but you got do something for me..." she asked as she leaned towards me with her now glowing gold eyes. "I want Gantz...to be mine..." she said.

Now i'm gonna go to the events of Namco X Capcom! R & R!


	2. Prologue 2: Tales of Destiny(Part 1)

All that's happened...

Gantz and Kitsuna relized that they both love each other after Gantz just couldn't stop thinking of her and couldn't bear seeing her in jail so he broke her out along with Klonoa and they officially began dating even though she was a thief and still on the Bounty List. Kitsuna even promised that she wouldn't steal again from them. She even told them her secret about her double life! Kitsuna first appears in the fan game Klonoa and The Vixen of Voodoo where she was a main villian who must be stopped because she is stealing.

But Klonoa soon releasing how hard her life is and saves the day against her mother who was sealed out of her body in order to destroy the world. Kitsuna was in the game Klonoa: Dream Champ Tournanment where her and Gantz were about to be turned into gears but Klonoa saves them. Gantz gets the prize money but half of it gets stolen by Kitsuna herself. Kitsuna was in Klonoa Heroes: Legend of the Star Medal as the 4th playable character. She is trying to find her twin brother who was kidnapped by Janga in order to lure her to resurect her mother... Kitsuna also appears in Super Robot Taisen OG Saga Endless Frontier where she acidently travels to endless frontier and is stuck in her human form. She is although happy she gets to bond with her fox pal Xiaomu and Haken takes a liking to her. She also appears in the sequel EXCEED.(I might do a later fanfiction on this) Kitsuna also appears in Project X Zone without Klonoa or Gantz. She is a Assist Character/Solo Unit. She is stuck in her human form once again. In the Namco X Capcom Opening she appears next to the knights and the priestess who all stare at The Tower of Draga. Kitsuna stands there holding her chainsaw sucking on a piece of licorice as Klonoa jumps up high next to her. Everyone gets their swords ready as she gets her chainsaw and they all run straight for the tower. Kitsuna is running alongside Klonoa and Rutee. Kitsuna then appears towards the end as she is seen fainted on the ground. Her top completely gone as dark mist shoots from her chest but her now extremely long hair covering everything. She then later appears trying to stand up as she picks up her chainsaw and she alongside Reiji and the others shoot Saya. Kitsuna then appears in the ending picture to the left of Xiaomu. Well enough fandoming...

Now onto the Namco X Capcom Events! Im gonna skip to the events where Gantz calls for Klonoa in the forest. BTW All characters and credit goes to Namco for the Klonoa characters except Kitsuna!

"Man he sure is late! What's he up to?" Klonoa asked. Klonoa then heard a bike coming up. He smiled knowing who it was. "...That sound..." he said. Gantz then appeared and hopped off his bike and walked up to Klonoa. "Yo! Sorry about the wait man!" Gantz said. Klonoa got angry. "Why did you call me out here and then be late!?" Klonoa yelled. Gantz crossed his arms. "Quit yer whinin! I swear dont you ever grow up?" he asked. "I gotta shedule I gotta keep!" "Quit calling me a kid! A "Schedule"? Why?" Klona asked.

Gantz ignored his question. "Look the worlds gotten all rowdy lately right?" Gantz asked. "Huh? Really?" Klonoa asked. Gantz rolled his eyes. "I swear tahts the problem with this village...too quiet!" Gantz said. "Cmon! Tell me about the rowdy stuff!" Klonoa said excitely. Gantz smirked. "Glad I got your attention!" "Is it more phantom beasts? Lets go get em!" Klonoa said happily. Gantz got serious. "Its a monster hunt alright but phantom beasts arent the problem! This looks alot worse!" He said. "It looks worse?" Klonoa asks. "Seems the Golden Knight is mixed up in it" Gantz said.

"THE Golden Knight?!" Klonoa asked shocked. "Yep! He hasnt fought since "that" battle years ago!" Gantz said. "How come?" Klonoa asked. "Use yer head...what if the enemys bad enough to need the Golden Knight?" Gantz asked. "WOAH!" Klonoa said shocked. "I bet im right meaning this is gonna be bad right?" Gantz asked. "Betcha you cant just run away from wahtever it is like you and our new enemies!" "But if the enemy is really that bad it means theres a big reward! And im planning to collect it..." Gantz finished.

"Oh really? So is that why youve been avoiding me lately?" a voice asked. Gantz and Klonoa then turned and saw me standing there as my bike Fuse moved along with me. "Kitsuna?!" Gantz asked. "Yay! Lets bring Kitsuna along!" Klonoa said happily. "No way!" Gantz said. "Why not Gantz? Don't you love me? And we always go bounty hunting together!" I say winking at him. Gantz sighed and blushed. "Of course I love you babe...but..." he began.

"Oh I see why! you didnt bring me along!" I began. My eyes turned an angry red. "You thought that I would just go on and take all the money for myself when we finished! Well guess what? Im not as greedy as you think!" I said. Gantz narrowed his eyes. "Your a thief..." "Yeah? So what?!" I asked. "I mean..." I turned my head back to them showing my now sad blue eyes. "I can be a good girl to!" I say trying to looking innocent. Klonoa just blinked his eyes and me and I see a smirk began to form on Gantz' mouth. He then bursted out laughing. My eyes instantly turn red again. "Hey stop laughing Gantz! Stop!" I cried. But he continued laughing.

I come closer to him and begin to punch his shoulders. "I said stop!" I say. Gantz then grabs my arms and begins twirling me into the air. I giggled as my eyes turned a happy gold. "Your a naughty girl you know that?" Gantz asked chuckling. I nodded as he set you down. "So can I come with ya'll?" I asked. "Okay" Gantz said. "Yay!" I cheered and I gave him a quick kiss on his cheek. Gantz smiled and puts his arm around me and both turn to an awkward looking Klonoa.

"Now go back to telling Klonoa about the Golden Knight stuff" I said. Gantz looked at you confused. "Wait! How did y-?" He began. "I spied on ya'll" I admitted. Gantz widen his eyes in dibelief. I smiled. "Deal!" I say chuckling as Gantz smiled and rolled his eyes. "Anyway Klonoa what I dont know is if you should go with me" He said.

"With us!" I corrected. "Yeah...shouldnt risk it" Gantz said. "Its gotten more interesting guys!" Klonoa said smiling. Gantz smiled. "Is that so? Well then its settled then I guess! Lets hit the road!" Gantz said. "Right on!" Klonoa said happily. I smiled and I got on my bike while Guntz got on his with Klonoa in the back. "Wait they wont let us in that easy...you do have a plan right?" Klonoa. I sighed. "Klonoa honey wheres the 1st place you think of where you think Golden Knight?" I asked. "Oh of course!" Klonoa said. We then headed to the Tower of Draga.

Later on at The Tower of Draga...

"Heads up we're here!" Gantz said. "Great!" I said. "Wow that was fun!" My bike Fuse said. "Yeah that was faster than I expected!" Klonoa said. "Who are you guys?" A blonde haired boy in a knight asked. "There clothing...arent you guys from Marvel Land?" A black haired girl in a revealing knight outfit asked. I turned to her. "Honey does this outfit look like it was made in Marvel Land?" I asked annoyed. "And your gonna talk to me about clothing? Arent you a knight? Shouldnt knights wear protective armor?" I asked.

The black haired girl glared at me. "Oh like you can talk you hipocrite! At least my underwear isnt sticking out for the world to see! You Lollipop Chainsaw Skank!" She barked at me. My eyes glowed a dark red. "Do you even know who I am? I am a Celeberty! You dont talk to me that way!" I yelled. "Now now laidies relax!" Blondie said. "Leave my babe alone! If you two are on a date get lost!" Gantz said. "DATE? With a country bumpkin like him?" The girl asked. "Wait a minute Rutee! Look the slimes!" Blondie cried. "Were in the way.." I said. "Woah! A black slime! Thats rare!" Klonoa said happily.

I smiled as my eyes turned to their orignal green state. He was so adorable. "Great! What a pain!" Gantz said. He then grinned and pulled out his twin handguns. "Kitsuna! Klonoa! Listen up! Where gonna have fun until the Golden Knight appears!" Gantz said. "Wahoo! A warm up right? Lets get em!" Klonoa said happily. I smirk and pull out my chainsaw. "Ight! Im up! Lets go Fuse!" I said to my bike. "You got it Boss!" Fuse said to me. "The Golden Knight called you guys too?" Rutee asked. "Huh? What do you mean?" Klonoa asked. "Rutee! Save the talk!" Blondie said. "Alright already! Whats the big deal about a few slimes?" She asked.

Thats all for now! R&R!


	3. Prologue 2: Tales of Destiny(Part 2)

Please guys rate my story im putting alot of effort into making this and its about time I start getting some feedback okay? Please ENJOY and review!

I got to work with my chainsaw. "Lets go Fuse!" I said to my bike. "Roger Kitsuna!" Fuse said. He than began began to speed up towards a black slime. I then quickly jumped up high from my bike into the air. I then point my chainsaw out and began spinning like a drill rapidly and into the slime with a clean slash. I then land back on Fuse and headed for the next green slimes. My chainsaw then turned into a rocket launcher and I blasted the two slimes.

The slimes that I blasted then splashed all over my clothes. "Ew! Sick!" I say in disgust as you rub the slime off my clothing. "Kitsuna! The enemy! Its coming for you!" Fuse cried. "Huh?" I ask. I then turn around tho see a slime closing in on me. I gasp in shock. Thats when a sharp bullet went through it a the slime splatted. I turned and saw that it was Gantz who just saved me. I smirk at him. "Thanks!" I say sweetly. "No problem babe!" He says winking at me.

He then looks around. "Only three slimes left!" He says. "Hey girl not bad at all!" Gantz said to Rutee. She smiled. "Well of course not! Just what do you think I am?" She asked smugly. I turned to Stan. "I'll admit! You put on quite a show to blondie!" I said to him. Stan couldnt help but to look flustered. "Man she sure is fired up! Way to go!" Klonoa said cheerfully. There was then a moment of silence. "Eh..?" Rutee asked. I raised my eyebrow in confusion.

"'Eh'? I didnt say anything! Did you?" I asked Klonoa. He just shook his head. "Yeah...I feel something strange too" Stan said. Me, Klonoa and Gantz exchange confused glances. "Um...what...who are you talking to?" I asked strangely. "Hang on whats thats supposed to mean?" Rutee asked. "...Um..I mean...who ARE you talking to!?" I asked. "Um...Kitsuna...I think those guys started talking to somebody just now..." Klonoa said scared. Gantz just shook his head. "Great we have nutjobs now? Its like that old saying..." Rutee sent him a glare. "And who is a nutjob huh? Only the wielders of the swordians can hear them!" Rutee explained.

"Well you cant argue with that Gantz I mean I do have a talking bike" I said. "Yeah Kitsuna but we can actually HEAR it!" Gantz replied. "Um..actually Im a 'he'" Fuse said. Suddenly blue knights appeared. "What are they doing here?" Stan asked. "...your friends?" Klonoa asked. "No way they are the enemy!" Stan said. "Damn! These knights look cheap unlike the Golden Knight!" Gantz stated.

"And it looks like they wanna fight!" I said getting my chainsaw ready. "Okay lets go!" Gantz said getting his guns ready. "Alright!" Klonoa said getting ready. Fuse then sped towards a knight and I jumped in the air and pointed my heels at the knights letting bullets escape from them. As I land I quickly jab my heels into the knights helmet, denting it. It soon got knocked out. I then saw two more knights closing in towards me. My eyes then turned purple as your hands glowed a red aura. "Alright...Kitsune Tasssseeeeeeeeee!" I yelled as I trapped 3 knights in my electric red ball as I held it out into the air. The knights were then defeated. All of a sudden a green creature and a person in a purple suit appeared. "Theyre blue knights! I knew it!" The creature said. "Um..who are you?" I asked a bit rudely. "Other people? What are they doing here?" The creature asked.

"Wanna take em down Kurino?" The purple one asked. "No dont Sabine!" Kurino cried. "Everyone! Its dangerous here! These knights are servants of Demon Druaga!" Kurino warned. "I thought so..." Stan said. "Whats wrong with you popping up there?!" Gantz asked annoyed. "Yeah we didnt ask you to help! Go somewhere!" I added.

"Gantz! Kitsuna! Thats Kurino! Kurino Sandra from Sandland!" Klonoa said shocked. "Huh? Who?" Rutee asked. "Say what?" Gantz asked. "Wait! Is that the Maiden Knight Valkyries?!" He asked shocked. "Woah you serious Klonoa?" You asked. "Yeah Kits! Aint this cool? The real Kurino!" Klonoa said excitely. Kits was the nickname Klonoa gave me. I rolled your eyes at that.

"Why dont you ask for an autograph Klonoa?" I asked. I turned to you "You really think he would give me one Kitsuna? Really?" He asked excitely. I sighed and just patted his head. "1st Demon Druaga! Now Kurino the Hero? I cant believe this!" Gantz said surprised. I smirked. "Well believe it hon" I said. "Hey hey...This is getting too big for me!" Gantz said. "Too big for Gantz?" I asked giggling.

Gantz sighed and rolled his eyes. "Lets work with them to solve this!" Kurino said. We all then quickly fought the enemies but all of a sudden Moos and a big clown appears. "Phantom Beast at a time like this?" Klonoa asked shocked. "Oh? What do I find in the scene of all this commotion..." The clown asked. "...But something most unexpected" "Grrrr..." i growled. This made Klonoa wince. He turned to me.

"Hey...Kitsuna?" He asked. "Yo whats your problem?" Rutee asked. "Oh sorry let me introduce myself!" The clown said. "I am Joker! Please to make your aquientence!" "Though im not sure we'll ever being seeing each other again" He said giggling a bit. "Are you controlling Druagas servants?" Kurino asked. "Ooh its the illustious Kurino Sandra!" Joker began. "So the reason why Drugas Pawns...WEAK to be certain were, having a tough time...was cause of you..." He finished.

"GRRRRR!" I growled loudly as my eyes turned red. Gantz turned to me with a look of worry and concern on his face. "Hey! Kitsuna! Are you alright?" He asked. "I HATE clowns!" I scowled. Joker just laughed at me. "He's Druaga's follower right?' Klonoa asked. Gantz glared at him.

"Hell no! It means Druaga's still alive dumbass!" He yelled. Klonoa saddened at that. I glare at Gantz and smack his head. "Ah! Hey!" He cried glaring at me. I glared back. "Gantz! Leave him alone! Dont you curse at him!" I yelled. "Hmph! Whatever!" Gantz said crossing his arm. "Quite correct! Aside from the puny one over there the mean looking almond eyed one seems quite sharp!" Joker said swiftly. Gantz glared at him. "Thats not a compliment!" "Tee haa haa haa!" Joker laughed. "ITS NOT FUNNY YOU STUPID CLOWN!" I shouted.

Joker stopped laughing and stared at me. "My arent you the angry one...no matter Im taking you anyway dead or alive!" Joker laughed. I widen your eyes in shock. "WHAT?!" "The hell you wont! You anit gonna touch my girl because wherever she goes I go!" Gantz shouted.

"Oh but however your in the middle of a certain project" Joker said. "Wait I get it! Your using his name to make people do stuff! I knew this fact about Druaga being alive was made up!" Rutee said smugly. "It seems that our time to chat has expired! Till later best regards!" Joker said. "Suggest a souverir from hades..." a voice said. Thats when the Golden Knight appeared along with the Priestess Kai. "So he was freed from the Abyss of Time" Gilgamesh said. "Maybe someone stole the Key of Time again" Kai said. "Its the Golden Knight Gilgamesh!" Kurino said surprised.

"Ooh! I'd like to steal that gold for myself!" I said admirng the armor. "Oh no you dont babe" Gantz said as he slightly tugged on my left ear aka my weak spot. "Ooh...Gantz stop it..." I cried as I twitched. Gantz snickered a bit and let go. I glare at him only to seem his smirking at me. "Grrr...you retired a long time ago!" Joker said angrily. "Nonsense as long as he exist i'll be working!" Gil said. "Thank you mister clown" Kai said happily. "INFURITAING! I SHALL SMASH YOU ALL TO TINY BITS!" Joker shouted. "My what an attitude..." Sabine said surprised. "Hey were gonna kick his ass anyway! This just makes it easy to understand!" Klonoa said happily.

"Well then its showtime!" Joker said. You, Gantz and Klonoa then drove towards a Moo. "Hey whats he doing here?" Klonoa asked. "Bah! Whatever he'll be wrecked like everyone!" Gantz said pulling out his gun. "Aww Gantz go easy on the little guy I love moos and-" I began but Gantz already took a shot at the moo. I let out a whimper. Gantz sighed and kissed my forehead. "It'll be alright babe" He reasured before going back off into battle.

We all then headed for Joker. "Oh and who are you?" he asked. "...Were Bounty Hunters" Gantz said. "Why do you want to take my away?" I asked. "Oh you must not worried young Kitsune child! All answers will be revealed soon enough. But I must warn you if you all fight without thinking it might hurt" Joker sneered. "When we fight we fight with full force" Klonoa said. I was still confused at what Joker meant but I procced into the fight. He was soon knocked out.

"Well i never...! Ive misjudged you! I guess i should withdraw!" Joker said. "Pussy!" I called. "Yeah you liar! You were just watching us!" Sabine said. "Goodbye for now!" Joker said. "Give Druaga a message! 'Just you wait'" Gil said. " very well! Adios people!" Joker said as he then disapearred. Soon after Kurino and Sabine left. "So uh...Gil what did you want with us anyway?" I asked. "I have bad news about the Eye of God!" Gil said. "Tell them later! Im off to the High Priestess!" Kai said. "Thank you Kai!" Gil said. "Great we've really done it this time havent we?" Gantz asked. "Yup!" I said. "You know what screw the bounty!" Gantz said. "Good! Cause I was thinking we go rob a bank! What do you say?" I ask as I put my arm around him. Gantz sighed and shook his head at my obsessive robbing habits. I couldnt help but laugh. "Hey guys?" Klonoa asked. The two of us turned to him with confusion. "Isnt it more fun this way?" Klonoa asked.

End of this chapter guys! PLEASE! R&R I need to know if someone is reading this okay? At least one favorite or a follow at least...


	4. Chapter 6: Klonoa Heroes

Heres Chapter 6 since it centers it on Klonoa! Enjoy! Its a special chapter!

Me,Klonoa and Gantz heard about the raging Phantom Beasts so Klonoa made the idea to inform Lolo and the High Priestess.

"Heeeeyy! Lolo!" Klonoa cried. "Klonoa?! Whats gotten into you?" Lolo asked. "What the hell else? An army of Phantom Beasts id headed our way!" Gantz exclaimed. "There pretty rare and dangerous ones too" I added. "Yeah! I dont know if there all Phantom Beasts but girls you need to take shelter ASAP!" Klonoa said.

I could really care less about warning the girls because after I left the tower I went your own way to rob a bank but Klonoa and Gantz dragged you out and brought you to the High Priestess to warn them about the Phantom Beasts coming. "This is the safest place in all the temple" The Priestess sighed. "If all enemies reach here all will be over anyway" "Am I hearing you right? Do you not care about what happens to this place?" I asked irritated. "Yeah just what makes you so damn confident?!" Gantz asked. "Kitsuna! Gantz! Be polite to the High Priestess!" Lolo cried.

"Uh anit nobody talking to you little girl!" I said giving her a mean look. Lolo just stared at me. I didnt like Lolo very much she always talked about how I am a bad person and I didnt like how she was nothing but a goody twoshoes. "Kai take Lolo with you to Gilgamesh" Priestess said. "High Priestess?!" Lolo cried. "The evil sword cannot fall into the wrong hands" Priestess said.

"And there are also intruders from the Material World..." This caught my attention. I knew about the Material World because I went on a Dimensional Tour to sing since the other side of me: Krystal was a celeberty. That was my human kitsune form and people admired my music. "Very well" Kai said. "Klonoa you too" Priestess said. "Lolo escape now" Klonoa said. "K-klonoa?!" Lolo asked. "Crap im in too!" Gantz said. "I anit doing this cause I "gotta protect someone' I just aint gonna flee" Gantz said. "Thanks Gantz" Klonoa said. "I told you! I aint turning my tail" Gantz said.

I smiled at him. "Good then lets go! This just got interesting" I said. "Cmon!" Gantz said as him and Klonoa rushed out the door and I followed. "Oh and Kitsuna?" High Priestess asked. I turn back to her. "Please remember to put more clothing on in your future visits. I'd appreciate it if I didnt have to see your exposed midriff or any visible undergarments" High Priestess said. Lolo nodded in agreement.

I narrowed my eyes at them. "Shut your mouth! If I wanna walk around half naked thats what I wanna do! So suck it witch!" I yelled. I then left. The three of you were soon outside seeing a bunch of Phantom Beasts around. "Woah there they are!" Klonoa said surprised. "Crap look at those crew of losers" Gantz sighed. "But theyre so cute!" I cooed. Gantz turned to both of us. "Guys We fight until the last sec then run!" Gantz said. "Huh? Whats your deal? What about Lolo huh?" Klonoa asked. "Little Lala can take care of herself" I said annoyed. "Um..her name is Lolo" Klonoa said. I ignored him. "Anyway...we'll live!" Gantz said. "Looks pretty wild here!" I said taking a look at the raging beasts.

"Yeah just what are the three of us supposed to do against this many of them?" Gantz asked. "Uh hello? We have magic on our side! Duh!" I said showing the red magical aura in your hands. "Your magic is limited Kitsuna" Gantz told me sternly. "Hey Gantz wasnt it you the one who didnt wanna run?" Klonoa asked. "Yeah! Pretty cool huh?" Gantz asked smirking.

I rolled his eyes at how smug he was being. "Man your crazy!" Klonoa admitted. This cause me to burst out laughing. I quickly stop laughing because I felt a tug of pain on my left ear. "Ow! OW OW!" I cry as my eyes turned a light purple in pain. I smack Gantz hand off my ear and glare at him and I saw him glare back. "GRR.." I growl.

He turned back to Klonoa. "Man dont mess with me! We'll live as I said! Dying doesnt solve anything!" Gantz said. He then closed his eyes. "Like my dad..." he finished. My eyes then turned blue because Gantz had told me about how he had a dead father which I had simpathy for because I lost my dad.

It was all because of her...I began to growl in anger as my eyes turned red. "Kitsuna are you alright?" I heard Klonoa ask. I look up at the boys seeing a look of worry and concern on there face. "Im good!" I say. You then pull out your chainsaw. "Lets go boys!" I said...

**_CHAPTER 6: Klonoa Heroes! _**

**_The three of us posed to introduce the chapter consisting of Klonoa jumping up in the air holding his ring as he smiles, Gantz on his red hover bike holding a gun as he smirks and me on your gold bike Fuse holding my chainsaw as I make a cute but teasing smile as my eyes glow a magical purple._**

I face off a baby moo and saddened at the sight. "I'll go easy on you okay sweetie?" I asked. I then take off my yellow mechanical hairbow letting my extremely long hair fall. I press the button in the center and double blades come out from the sides. I then toss the bow at the moo like a bomerang and sliced the moo killing it.

The mechanical hair bow then came back to my hair as it deblabed and my bow sucked my extrememly long hair back in it making it look short again. I then look around seeing a bunch of Moo Bulls closing in on me. "Fuse!" I call. "Right Kitsuna!" he answered. A large pole then sticks out on the top of Fuse in the back. I then stand on my bike holding the pole and your chainsaw. I smirk. "How bout a little fanservice?" I asked. I then began swinging on the pole with my chainsaw out in circles cutting up the approaching Moo Bulls who became sliced.(Lollipop Chainsaw Reference!) I then stop spinning and wiped the sweat off. I turned and saw Gantz who was smirking at me. I smile and wink at him as I continued to fight off the moos. All of a sudden more Moos appear including a purple cat. "Yikes more of them?" Klonoa asked.

"Crap I dont wanna pull out already! What a pain!" Gantz sighed. "Yeah and im getting tired!" I say exhausted as my eyes turned grey. "No way guys we gotta handle this some how" Klonoa said. "Yeah...YOU GOT ANY IDEA?!" Gantz shouted. "Man dont tell me a couple of kids with toys are holding back my army!" The man yelled. "Whats his problem?" Klonoa asked. "You just had to go and piss me off right now! SHIT SHIT SHIT!" the man yelled. "Too bad old man!" I said smirking.

My smirk was soon wiped away because the man seemed awfully familar. "You better watch your mouth you little whore!" The man said to me. "You dumbass! Dont you know who i am?!" I asked. "You skank! I'll scratch your chest with my claws! If you exactly ARE the right fox im supposed to find...hmmm..." The man said to me. 'My chest?' I thought scared. This got my attention. "Did you just say...?" I began. "Claws?!" Gantz finished sounded just as surprised as I. "Wait! That hat!" I began. "With that mark!" Gantz finished. "Dont tell me your..." "Gantz! Kitsuna! You know this guy?" Klonoa asked.

I started to regain memory of my past. I remembered of a mysterious man with claws who convinced my mother to become evil again by possessing her with his claw and convinced her to kill your father. This man and my mother were also illegally engaged. This was many years ago when I was a child. My eyes glowed with fury. "JANGA!" Me and Gantz shouted in unison. The two of us then look at each other in confusion wondering how the other knows who he is. "Thats mister Janga to you runts! Now if you dont mind! Hand over that Kitsune or else!" Janga sneered.

"Hell no! Get away from me! Not after what you done!" I yelled. "You have some nerve asshole!" Gantz yelled. "Guys whats gotten into to you?! Tell me!" Klonoa cried. "Shut the hell up! Janga you bastard!" Gantz yelled. "Your sick! Get the hell out of here or i'll kill you!" I yelled. "Hehe he! Oh but I believe theres a sexy woman I need get! And I believe YOU know where she is!" Janga sneered.

I winced. He could not have her. Not ever! This will only bring chaos if she was awakened. "Wait! What is he talking about?" Klonoa asked. "I'll have to take her by force! Even if it means killing YOU!" Janga yelled. "You wont lay a finger on her!" Gantz yelled. "Who the hell are you kid?" Janga yelled. "Check your own damn heart!" Gantz yelled. "Your going down!" I yelled.

Me and Gantz then procceded to attack Janga but I had a hard time dodging his claws as he was aiming for my chest. All of a sudden many different human people showed up. "This is the temple" a skunk haired man in red clothes said. "Now I see why she lost contact with it!" I then began to sniff. "Hmm...a Sage Fox?" I then turned and saw a yellowed haired Sage Fox with brown ends and red eyes. "It is a Sage Fox" I muttered. "Hmm? A red and gold bike?" she asks confused. "Woah more bad guys! Wait i dont remember those guys!" Klonoa said.

"Who gives a damn shit Klonoa!?" Gantz yelled. "All I have to do is kill Janga!" He said getting his twin handguns ready. "NO! IM Killing him!" I yelled getting my chainsaw out. "We're in the way!" I heard a red haired woman say. "Wait a moment...what kind of animals are those?" a black haired man said. I rolled my eyes at that comment. 'Im clearly a fox' I thought. "Are you sure they arent stuffed animals?" a brown haired woman asked.

"Look at them!" a pink haired girl cried. "Hey are you guys from the Material World?" Klonoa asked. "So...cute...I...must...pat" A girl in a short red dress and helmet said. "We come from the real world what you call the "Material World"" A man in a suit that looks like it was made out of garbage said. "We were hoping to meet with the High Priestess" "The High Priestess?" Klonoa asked. "You know her? Please answer!" A woman with a chinese tattoo said. "Crap! Not you again!" Janga yelled. "Huh? Heeeyy its that clawed cat!" A school girl in a blue outfit said.

I reconized that girl because she was one of my fans that went to one of my concerts but I rembered that she had a blonde haired girl with her now where is she...? "Hey you know this cat?" a man asked. "Well if it anit the sacarfice! Made up your mind huh?" Janga asked. "Like hell I did!" The girl yelled. "Looks like someone wants a whack" the blonde haired girl said. I smirked. There she was! Your other number one fan. "That wasnt you you pipsqueak!" Janga said. "Hey!" the girl cried.

"Hey he's right! Ohohohoh...The pipsqueak saves the day!" The Sage Fox laughed. I couldnt help but to giggle at that. "Hey that Red Fox likes my joke! Ay Reiji?" The man Reiji just shook his head and sighed. "The sleeping sickness must be related to this place!" An old man said. "This time your going to talk!" A woman in glasses "Not you too! Still pissing me off! Crap!" Janga yelled. Me and Gantz exchange smirks before turning back to Janga. "Looks like everybody hates you" Gantz said. "Cause you annoying as hell!" I finished. "Better knock it off you kids!" Janga yelled.

"Shut yer trap!" Gantz yelled. "Yeah you you bastard! Which is why im going to get MY revenge!" I yelled. "No Kitsuna! Im getting MY revenge!" Gantz said. "Revenge?!" Klonoa asked. "Revenge?" Janga asked. "I get it now! Your Batz son! Excellent!" Janga sneered. The name Batz shocked me. I knew his name. He was my dad's best friend who went bounty hunting together and would often take me along.'So the little boy with Batz long ago was...Gantz!' I thought shocked. He was the quiet boy from my childhood whose dad took him practice hunting.

"And YOU!" Janga yelled to me. I snapped back to reality. "I knew you were the right Kitsune to hunt down!" Janga said. "Hunt down? You cant hunt down a Kitsune that just anit right" The Sage Fox said. "Your Kato's and Katuna's dumb whored daughter! The Vixen of Voodoo and The Kitsune of Hexes! Its you!" Janga yelled. My eyes turned a cold hard blue that wanted to release tears but I held them back. "Get your ass over here you slut! Im gonna scratch your ribs open!" Janga laughed. I stood there frozen. "The hell you wont!" Gantz yelled. "And i'll send YOU to where your father is!" Janga said turning to Gantz.

"Your DEAD MEAT JANGA!" Gantz shouted. "He killed their dads?" Klonoa asked sadly. "Oh my names Klonoa! This guys Gantz and the lady here is Kitsuna!" Klonoa said. "Im Reiji Arisu and the little ones Xiaomu! The other introductions will have to wait!" Reiji said. I liked his demeanor. "Ishtar told us to come here" "Lady Ishtar? So your on our side?" Klonoa asked. "Yes! Commencing battle!" a robot woman said. "We need to stick together!" A nude cat said. Wait! Nude Cat?! "Right King?" she asked. "Um..right..." A panther said which you assumed was King.

"What a pain in the ass this turned out to be!" Janga said to himself. We all then decided to battle it out against Janga and those phantom beasts. I was curious to know about the Sage Fox. I was trying to get close enough to her but enemies got in the way. But as we all fought I got to know everyone. After awhile of fighting Janga looked tired. "Say your prayers!" Hideo said. "Your finished!" I said. "Lets end this!" Gantz said. I nodded. "Wait! We've got things to ask this kitten!" Kyoko said. "No let me do it!" Gantz insisted.

"Hang on okay? We're all cat eared friends here" Felicia said. I turned to her "Lets get one thing straight okay? I am NOT a cat!" I told her sternly. "You dont have to yell" Felicia said sadly. I wanted to apologize but I was too stressed right now. "Aiya! Somethings coming!" Hsien-Ko said. More monsters then appeared. "Heeeheheheh too late!" Janga sneered. "Damn a trap!" KIng said. "We've seen these ones before!" Jin said. "One is huge!" M.O.M.O. said.

"A dinosuar that almost looks like a plant!" Regina said shocked. "Yove fought those things?" Klonoa asked. "Yeah and not to long ago! They usually come in groups" Reiji explained. "Right on...so its what again?" Xiaomu asked. "It appears you dont see it" KOS-MOS said. "Shut up robot crap! Dont mess with me kay?!" Xiaomu yelled. Okay it was official. I liked this fox! "Well I gotta go to the High Priestess!" Janga explained. "He's going to the temple?!" Klonoa asked shocked. "I wont let you!"

"Indeed we wont! We shall continue to assist you Klonoa!" Bravo Man said. "In return can I pat you and your foxy friend too?" Wonder Momo asked. "S-sure why not?" Klonoa asked. "Uh you cant answer that without my approval Klonoa!" I told him sternly. "Can she pat you?" he asked. "Hell no!" I yelled. I heard Wonder Momo let out a whimper but I didnt care. "We need to get to the High Priestess! So lets beat em!" Reiji said. "Hey Gantz? It looks like our luck isnt out yet" I said smirking.

"Guess your right babe" he said smirking back at me. "Yay lets do it! Klonoa said happily. After awhile of fighting using my hexing abilities. Gantz and I confront him. "Your ass is toast this time!" Gantz yelled. "Whats this about a sacrafice! Who are you?" Sakura asked. "Dont be in such a rush the parties just getting started" Janga sneered. "Party? What are you talking about?" Jin asked. "STOP you pussy!" I called. "He's trying to trick us Reiji!" Xiaomu cried. "He's fooling us!" Reiji said in disbelief. "Unfair!" Klonoa cried. "Im so damn charming!" Janga said smirking. "You anit charming you ugly as fuck!" I say. "Bastard!" Gantz finished. "Batz' dumb son...Kato's whore daughter! Ciao!" Janga said. He then began to speed away on foot. Gantz and I got our bikes ready and went after him. I was furious.

My eyes were as red as fire. I then slowly took off my gloves revealing the voodoo v mark on my palm that I was born with. I then used the my force that released from my hand as a large wave. "HA!" I shout. The force had brought Janga down to his knees. He screamed in pain. "Good now lets get him!" Gantz said. The energy I released was so bad it had stung my palm hard. I began screaming in agony. Gantz and Klonoa turned to me.

"Kitsuna!" they cry. They get off their bike and go over to me. I look at my palm and saw that the Voodoo V mark had blood in it causing black mist to escape from it. Gantz took my hand in his and looked at me with concern. "Are you alright Kitsuna?" he asked. "That doesnt look so good!" Klonoa said. "Its...alright...I made a mistake. I cant use voodoo when im angry otherwise it will make me bleed.

Vixens of Voodoo are supposed to use this power when they are calm" I explain. "Will you be alright?" Gantz asked. I nodded. I turned and saw that Janga had escaped. "Come on we have to go after Janga!" I stated. I then run back to I bike and Klonoa and Gantz do they same and I head off to the High Priestess. I then quickly put my glove on. _'Im coming...' _I heard a familiar voice from in my head. I widen my eyes..."M-m-mother...?" I muttered scared as you drove. I held my covered hand against my chest.

Okay you have to admit this is a good chapter! R&R Okay?


	5. Chapter 7: A Man Known as the Traitor

Im getting less viewers guys...not good...and no reviews either...Cmon guys are you enjoying the story or not? This is the ONLY good fiction website there is other than Quizilla which wont even work anymore which is why im here so I can actually get feedback...but it seems that I will never get it...Enjoy I guess... Also if you want INFO on my OC Kitsuna check my profile!

We finally arrived at the High Priestess Place. I was still in pain from that move I made. But you were determined to stop Janga. "Janga!" Gantz shouted. "High Priestess! Lolo!" Klonoa cried. "What the?" Joker said confused. "Crap! Here already?" Janga asked pissed. "What a racket! This is no place for children to play" Joker said. "Hey its that clown!" Klonoa said shocked. My eyes glowed in anger. "Grrrrrr!" you growled. "Hey! Are you with that guy?" I asked Janga.

"Im not gonna answer to you little girl! Not after you gave me this scratch!" Janga said angrily showing me the scar I gave him. I smirk at that. "Too bad!" I said. "You the ones from the tower!" Kurino said surprised. "Kurino the Hero? What are you doing here?" Klonoa asked. "Are you protecting Lolo?" "Yeah thats right!" Sabine said happily. "We were chasing Zouna's troops" Kurino explained. "Several had got away...are they who you were fighting?" Kurino asked. "Zouna?!" Gantz asked confused. "This is getting crazy!" I said surprised. "You guys ruined everything! Crap!" Janga yelled.

"Whats the deal?" Gantz asked. "Its your fault asshole!" "That will be enough! I played too long here" Joker said. "I suggest we join forces little Janga!" " Yeah! And after we kick there ass we're gonna take Kitsuna with us!" Janga said smirking evily at I. "The hell you wont!" I yelled. "Klonoa what about the other worlders?" Kurino asked. "Sorry! Gantz was in such a hurry!" Klonoa cried. "No hope then" Kurino said sadly. "We dont need a bunch of strangers to rescue us!" Sabine said sharply. I didnt like her attitude. We all then procceded to fight the demons.

We were all ready. As I were fighting I then saw the people from the Material World again. "Reinforcements?" Kurino asked. "I knew it! The battle started!" Fongling sighed. "Damn it! They got us good!" Bruce said angrily. "Hey are we too late?" Reiji asked. "Dont know if were early or lat but the battle started already" Xiaomu said. "Nah ya'll are just in time actually" I said. "Oh really? Cool! Thanks!" Xiaomu said happily. "What the?" Joker asked. "Its the sacrafices!" "We have no friends here!" Hideo said. "What a pain in the ass!" Janga said annoyed.

"That clown! Isnt he the one from?" Wonder Momo began. "Yes it appears to be the one from Namco Theater" KOS-MOS explained. "Hold up! You mean y'all know him?" I asked. "Yes!" Bravo Man replied. "Are they from the Material World?" Kurino asked. "Yeah! Theyre kinda werid but they help us out!" Klonoa said happily. I sighed and facepalmed at that. "They are weird?" Sabine asked. "Please be respectful to us! Hmph!" Sakura said annoyed. "Yeah at least call us strange" Felicia said sadly. "Cmon kids! Think about all the beasties we met! Are you on our side?" Xiaomu asked. "Im Kurino! The little one is Sabine" Kurino introduced. "If your friends of Klonoa your ours too!" "Thats great! Our enemies are the same!" Reiji said with a smile said. "Then we're friends" Gantz said plainly. "Too bad Janga!" I said smirking at him. Gantz smirked too. "Yeah! It looks like it isnt your lucky day!" "Grr...annoying brats!" Janga said annoyed. "Shall we have some back up too?" Joker asked. He then summonded more monsters to fight. "Damn! Thats so many!" I say surprised.

"They are new to me" Klonoa said. "Dont forget we have to catch the two girls! Not to mention the red vixen!" Joker said smirking. Xiaomu then started rambling about the girls which got them mad. After awhile of fighting... "SHIT! Now im really pissed at you WORMS!" Janga shouted. "This is it Janga!" Gantz said. "Now die!" I added pulling my chainsaw out. "Like hell! My revenge aint half over!" Janga sneered. "Escaping?" Kurino asked. "Thats right!" Janga spat. He then disapearred. This made me pissed. " Jangaaaa!" I shouted. "Wait up COWARD!" Gantz added.

My eyes then turned blue with sadness. I still couldnt get my revenge. "Guys dont leave! We cant get away from the Priestess!" Klonoa cried. I could care less about the Priestess because all I wanted was revenge but I remained on my bike and continued fighting. After another while... "How could I be so fooled?" Joker asked shocked. "Cause you is a fool! FOOL!" I yelled. "Now die!" Jin said. "No we need to ask him questions!" Hideo said. "Me too about Lady Valkyrie!" Kurino added. "Ooh! Death by the press conference! Like a popstar!" Xiaomu said jokingly. "Kinda like me..." I muttered rolling my eyes. "Did you say something Kitsuna?" Gantz asked. "Nah" I said shaking your head.

"Hey are you fleeing again?" Fongling asked. "No its a stagical retreat! I can come back later!" Joker said. "Liar! You just a pussy! Come here and fight like a man!" I yelled. "Easy now Kitsuna!" Gantz said placing a hand on my shoulder. This calmed me down. Joker then escaped. "We should rest for awhile" Brave Man suggested. "I should have brought lunch!" Felicia said happily. I felt like being nice so I used my hexing powers and poofed up a tuna fish sandwhich for Felicia whiched now appeared in hers paws. "Wow! Neat! Thanks cat pal!" Felicia said happily as she munched on her sandwich. I narrowed your eyes. "For the last time nude kitty! Im NOT a cat!" I said annoyed. But Felicia was to busy devouring her sandwich. "This isnt a picnic!" Reiji complained.

"The High Priestess is safe yes?" He asked. "I believe so! Lets check inside!" Kurino said. "I detect 3 life signs. None are damaged" KOS-MOS explained. "Who else is there?" Shion asked. "Theres my friend Lolo" Klonoa explained. "And a merchant named Zuhi" Sabine said. "Lets get inside" Xiaomu said. "Hey Xiaomu who did you call the breated tomboy?" Sakura asked annoyed. "Do I really look like a freaky lady?" Wonder Momo asked. "I recall you laughing at mister Bravo! A rude otaku huh?" Karin asked annoyed as the three of them cornered Xiaomu. "Hey grudges arent good! Reiji! Help me say something!" Xiaomu cried. "Im going inside" Reiji said. "If your gonna brawl do it here!" "WHAT? Hey! Someone help me!" Xiaomu cried. "Poor girl" I sighed.

We all then went in to the temple of heavens where Reiji explained everything. Priestess then explained that the only way the humans can get back to their world is through hell. "What will you do Klonoa?" Lolo asked. "Im going too! I gotta pay back everyone for helping us out" Klonoa replied. I smiled. "I guess i'll go too! Things are getting interesting" I said as my eyes glowed a hexing purple. I then sucked on a piece of a red licorice.

"I aint down with this whole group thing heh!" Gantz said. I smirked at him. "Well you better get used to it hon. Because you anit going anywhere!" I say teasingly as I wrap my arms around him. Gantz smirked at me as he encircled my waist. "Oh Im not?" he asked. I giggled. "Nope! You coming too! Its what you get for dragging me out from robbing a good bank!" I said. Gantz kissed my cheek. "Alright" he said.

"Ulerier Motives huh?" Sabine asked. This startled Gantz. "L-Like hell!" "I will acoompany them too" Kurino said. "Can i count on you?" Reiji asked. "Certainly! Glad to help Reiji!" Kurino said happily. "Sweet!" Klonoa said excitely. "Eh...cant be helped" Gantz said. "Hey? Wheres Xiaomu?" Reiji asked. "I hope the poor Kitsune isnt getting beat up too much" I said.

After finding Xiaomu with the other girls you were all then transported to the Aensland Castle. "Everyone okay?" Reiji asked. "Yeah were good" I said. "Hey isnt that the Aensland Castle?" Sabine asked. "Aensland?!" Gantz said shocked. "Hey i heard that name before..." I said. "Yeah isnt that one of the factions trying to take on the Hell?" Gantz asked. "Can you explain that please?" Fongling asked.

"I heard a little from Lady Valkyrie" Kurino said. "Apparently the three clans are battling to take control of this place" "I guess every world struggles for power" Bravo Man said. "Dont underestimate their importance. Without power nothing gets done" Karin said. "You got that right" I say in agreement. "What about dreams and hopes?" Klonoa muttered. "So what happened then?" "I heard the Aensland family had a new leader but thats all I know" Kurino finished. Xiaomu then suggested that everyone should split up...

Well thats the end of this chapter! Please Guys R&R okay?


	6. Chapter 9: I Am The Master Of Fists

I know I have absolutely no viewers but...Im gonna keep making the story anyway just for my own benefit! I know someone out there will review...

Me, Klonoa and Gantz had split up with Reiji and Xiaomu, Kyoko and Hideo, Sakura and Karin, Jin, KOS MOS, and Shion and Momo. We were all currently in the second level of hell. "There they are!" Reiji said. "Jackpot!" Xiaomu said happily. "But what kinda mess is this?" "A hot mess!" I said smirking. Xiaomu chuckled. "Oh i get it! Cause were in hell! Ha ha ha!" I chuckled with her. The two of us seemed to bond a lot. "This is no time to be making jokes!" Gantz scolded at me. "Agreed! Now lets keep moving" Reiji ordered. "Ryu? It's Ryu!" Sakura cried. "Sakura?" A man in a karate outfit in which I presumed was Ryu asked. "I figured they all got blown here too!" a blonde haired man in a red karate outfit said. "Here at last" a creepy red haired guy said. "Is that "Heaven" man.. what is he doing here?!" Karin asked.

"Can that be the Master of the Fist?" Jin asked. "What did you say?" Shion asked. "KOS MOS! Are those two geuine?!" Shion asked. "They match the data on the two men who disappeared in Roppongi" KOS MOS replied. I was completely lost here. I look at Gantz for answers but he just shrugged. "I guess something more must have happened before we came with them" He said. I nodded. "Akuma was it?" Hideo asks. "You have my thanks for saving Kasungano at the school" "Could you please tell us what you know?" Kyoko asks. "No way..." Akuma said coldly. "I have no words for the weak" I turned to Gantz. "Kinda reminds me of you" "Whatever..." Gantz sighed. "Hey thats going too far!" Sakura yelled. "Dont bother, Sakura. He only likes our fists" Ken said. "A battle with the Master of the Fist huh? This is serious" Reiji said sternly. "Wheres Chun Li?" Ken asked.

"We dunno but theres another group around so they might find here" Hideo explained. "At least we found you guys" Sakura said happily. "I like your spirit!" Ryu said. "Oh your making me blush!" Sakura said shyly. "Bleh!" Klonoa mouthed. I giggled at that. "Our little girl has the hots for him hehe" Xiaomu laughed. "Romance on the battle field huh?" She asked."Yeah! Right Gantz?" I asked massaging his one shoulder. He just smirked at me and I smiled back. "Precisely how is the second level of hell romantic?" Karin asked. "Well hon for starters...it can be pretty hot down here if you know what I mean..." I said with a wink. "YEAH! Totally! See? She gets where im going!" Xiaomu said smiling at me. Karin just sighed at the both of us.

"Lets go and fight y'all" I said. Everyone else went to go fight leaving me Gantz and Klonoa. Klonoa looked skeptical. "Whats up Klonoa?" Gantz asked. "Well we're pretty far from Kaya" Klonoa said. "You'll get used to it" I reasurred. "Yeah...beats me!" Gantz said. "w-what the heck?!" Ken said shocked. "YO! We arent here for some picnic! Quit dressing like a bunch of mascots!" He yelled. I glared at him. "See?" Gantz asked sighing. "Yup, I do..." Klonoa sad sadly. "Well excuse me mister muscle man but we anit cosplay! This is our real skin,real fur and real identity! Its called anthropomorphic!" I yelled to him. Ken looked dumbfounded at my outburst. "Easy now Kitsuna" Klonoa said. "Lets go fight the enemies and we gotta clear this misunderstanding and help them. Plus that guy is scary..." Klonoa stated refering to Akuma."I will defeat you Akuma! Lets end this!" Ryu said. We all then began to fight.

I chose to fight with my hexing abilities and used it to shock at my oppenents. At one point I crossed paths with Xiaomu. I smirked at her. "Hey Sage Fox, what do you say we make some magic together?" I asked. A big smile formed on Xiaomu's face. "Yeah you betcha kitsune gal!" She said.

MULTIPLE ASSAULT!

Me and Xiaomu found an enemy and cornered it. Xiaomu tossed me her silver pistol just cause she felt like it and the two of us began gunning the enemy and shot it up into the air. The two of us then seized our chances. "Xiaomu...Wavvvveeeeee!" Xiaomu exclaimed summoning a blue magical ball onto the enemy. At the same time: "Kitsune...Tasssssseeeeee!" I exclaimed summoning a red ball onto the same enemy. Both of our energy wave balls formed together creating a gigantic purple massive energy ball that was shocking the enemy with intense force. This then caused the ball to explode along with the enemy. Me and Xiaomu looked at each other with triumph and gave each other a high five...

A spiritual demon man in red armor and white hair appeared along with two woman who looked liked him. He also had some dark female shadowy figures that had a familar aura that you sensed. 'Could they be? The Vixens?' I thought. "Oh to think such beings exist in this world" he said. "Who the hell is that?" I asked in digust. "A human? A human...!" Jin exclaimed. "You sure Jin? He looks more like the devil to me!" I said. "I dont know Kitsuna. I mean maybes he's from the Material World" Klonoa suggested. "Some warriors and a girl?" Reiji asked. "I sensed a strange aura...who are they?" the spirit thing asked. I looked at him intently. 'Could they be from our world?" I thought. I looked at Gantz and saw he looked like he was in deep thought and I presumed that he was thinking the same thing.

"Im tired of this..." Akuma said. He then left. "Well that scary man doesnt look to be in league with these new guys" Klonoa said. "Yeah yoy hit the jackpot" Gantz said. I nodded in agreement. "He must be in league with the demons" Jin concluded. "Are you referring to Lord Kamakura? I Kiso Yoshinaka will punish you!" he yelled. "Are you Minamoto Yoshinaka?!" Hideo asked. "You know him Hideo?" Xiaomu asked. "He looks too serious to hang out with guys like that. Im surprised" Klonoa said. "Of course he doesnt Klonoa" Kyoko stated. "Hideo? Do you mean Minamoto as in...Genji?" "...Yes" Hideo replied. Hideo then explained alot more about it. I tuned them out because all the info was too much and it got too confusing.

We all then decided to fight again. After awhile... "Woah im bushed! Can we take a break?" Klonoa asked. "Yeah...really" I said. "Good idea! Maybe theres a minimart nearby?" Xiaomu said. "There isnt! And we dont have to dwadle" Reiji said. "Then we wont dwadle! We'll just-" I began. "We still gotta find Chun Li" Ken interuptted you. "Yeah im worried about the others" Karin added. "And we got new problems too" Jin said. "Where are we exactly? and where did this man called Yoshinaka come from?" Hideo asked. "Aww that punk came from our world" Gantz said. "The Spirit World? Is that one of the worlds that Ishatar mentioned?" Shion asked. This got me shocked! The Spirit World...was originally where the Vixens of Voodoo spirit people lived. My eyes then turned black in fear.

"Well we ourselves came from a different world" Klonoa said. "I dont know very much about demnsion travel" "There is no more Spirit World! I doubt the commander has the skill to command the Spirits" Karin said. "But a Vixen of Voodoo can!" I interjected. Everyones eyes were on me. "A Vixen of what?" Reiji asked. "Voodoo! A Vixen of Voodoo! Evil Spiritual Fox creatures of a Spiritual World! Many belived that they were extinct. But there are still more living out there" I explained. "I see now..." Jin said. "I happen to be one of them..." I added. "WHAT?!" Ken shouted. "So your evil?!" "No im not evil!" I yelled. "You see my mother is evil. But she is sealed away inside my mark in my body because she is too chaotic and powerful...and she...killed my father.." I said sadly. Gantz squeezed my shoulder to soothe me.

"Mark? I dont see any mark! The only "mark" i see is the K tattoo on your back" Ryu said. "Well my mark is..." I began. "She cant show it to you so back off!" Gantz exclaimed. "But why?" Xiaomu asked. "Well because...its kinda...on my chest..." I said blushing as your eyes turned a deep pink. I looked up and saw all the men were blushing looking awkward. "Oh..." Hideo said. "You dont have to show us anything. We respect your privacy Kitsuna" Reiji said. "Thanks Reiji" you said. "Anyway im not only a Vixen of Voodoo but I am a Kitsune of Hexes which is the complete opposite of them and they are good people of my dads side" I explained. "The Vixens and the Kitsunes are rival tribes but my parents fell in love" I added. I then explained a bit more about my past and my V mark. "Well I sure know what its like...losing your dad" Reiji said sympatheicly. "Me too" Gantz said. "You must have lived a pretty hard life girl" Xiaomu said sadly. I nodded.

"But now I think my mom is controlling the Vixens Spirits that are with Yoshinaka from inside my body and im starting to think thats why Janga and Joker are after me...to fully resurrect her.." I said. Gantz put his hand on my shoulder. "There not gonna touch you one bit babe! I'll kill those worms if its the last thing I do!" Gantz said determingly. This brought hope back to me as my eyes shined a deep bright gold. I then planted a kiss softly on his cheek and smiled at him. We all later on met up with a deep red bull frog as we were all trying to leave. "Damn one survived?" Ryu asked shocked. "Now hold your horses" the frog said. "who are you?" "Is this your headquaters?" Jin asked. "They call me Boss Bull" Boss Bull said. "I run this area but things have gotten hectic lately" "Its not like we wanted to come here ya know" I said. "How come everyone can chat normally? Hes a FROG you know!" Sakura stated. "You got me" Klonoa shrugged.

"Hey when in Rome right?" Gantz asked as he nudged my shoulder. I giggled at that. "Except for that pipe, he doesnt look like he's armed. Nothing to worry about!" Gantz assured. "Not yet..." I cooed "Now dont start jinxing" Gantz said grinning at me. I grin back and warp my arms around him resting my head in his soft chest fur. He then encircled my waist. "Well we might get in trouble if were not careful with our words" Karin said. "Well do we "jump" our way back home?" Xiaomu asked. "You wanna get to Enmas place?" Boss Bull asked. "That is our wish" Kyoko said. "We need his power" Boss Bull then explained the directions a little too fast. "Hey! Slow down!" Gantz yelled. "Yeah for real! Talk so we can understand you alright?" I asked. "I shall record and anaylze" KOS MOS said. "Thank you KOS MOS" said Shion. "And thank you Boss Bull" Kyoko said. "No problem" Boss Bull said. "Drop by if your ever in trouble" "Thanks Boss!" Klonoa said happily. "Well im gonna be visiting a lot since I cant stay out of trouble at all" I said rolling my eyes.

"Guess thats what you and I have in common then" Reiji sighed. "Before you go tell this boy named Tasuke to come play dice" Boss Bull said. "Dice...?" Klonoa asked confused. "Dice?!" I asked excitely at the sound of money being involved. "I dont think i got that but i'll tell him" Klonoa said. "Dice?" Xiaomu asked. "Oh hold the phone! Dice as in dice?!" "Yep!" Boss Bull said presnting the dice. "Wanna try your 1st missle?" "I'll play!" I interjected. "They call me the Vixen of Gambling too!" I say. "Heh heh! Well they call me Shinra gambler! My blood is boiling!" Xiaomu said excitely. "G-gambling?" Shion asked. "Umm what do you do with that dice?" M.O.M.O. asked. "This is adult stuff kiddo" I said smirking. "Hit the trail kid" Xiaomu added. The two of us then chuckled. "We're leaving" Reiji said. I looked at him like he was crazy. "Uh uh!" you say. "WHAT!?" Xiaomu asked. "Reiji cmon just once!" Xiaomu cried. "nope!" Reiji said. "PLEASE!" Xiaomu cried. "No calm down! Dice are fast!" Boss Bull said. We all then played a few rounds of dice and won some money.

We soon met back at the others in front of the Aensland Castle. "Looks like everyones relived!" A green haired demon said. "Who might you be?" Karin asked. "Hold up! Is that...?" I began. "Morrigan Aensland in the flesh...crap!" Gantz muttered. "My thats quite an aura you posses little Kitsune...Are you a Vixen of Voodoo?" Morrigan asked. I widen my eyes. "You know what I am?" I asked surprised. "Well of course...I see many of your kind wandering about, causing havoc wherever they go" Morrigan said. "Well I anit like them" I said. "Good then there wont be any problems then...hee hee!" she giggled. She then turned to Jin. "Let me give you some advice. Your hairstyles ruining your appeal. It's like Dimitiris" Morrigan stated. "Mind your own business!" Jin yelled. "Well I look foward to seeing you guys again. Assuming you survive...okay?" Morrigan asked. She then flew away. "Shes gone" Momo said shocked. "Nice of you to point out the obvious!" I said rolling my eyes. KOS-MOS then explained the directions and Felicia and Klonoa then explained dumbstruct how they were both knew the information already...

To be continued...Please R&R but you probably wont anyway :)


	7. Chapter 10: Money Also Does Hells Affair

Sorry its been awhile for those who like this story...anyway enjoy! OH! And theres also a special scene where everyone finally knows the other side of you...

We all finally made it to the next level of hell and stood there on the red carpet. "This is the place" Reiji said. "I feel strong magical energy...kinda crazy" I said. "You can feel it too? Cause I feel a hell lot of sorcery" Xiaomu said. I nodded and smiled. "You know that right there is crazy!" Xiaomu added. "Great kitsune minds think alike!" I said giving her a then giggled at that. "Quit girl crushing on each other! We have a job to do!" Reiji said sternly. Me and Xiaomu glared at him. "Reiji your always ruining all the fun!" Xiaomu cried.

"Hey I dont see anybody" Klonoa said. "You sure this is the place? That Enma dude better be around here" Gantz said. "Oh will you relax? He's gonna be here ok? And like I said: I feel the energy" I said. "Yeah whatever" Gantz said rolling his eyes. "Enma Emperor of Hell huh? Cant believe it!" Jin said surprised. "Well unless this is some sort of hex or hallucination we better accept it" Reiji said. I glared at him. "It is not a hex! I would have felt it by now" you said. "Right...sorry bout that" Reiji said sympatheticly.I then nodded accepting the apology.

"Apparently our info was sooooo good!" Sabine said sarcastically. "Im sorry" KOS-MOS said. "Well at least we made it here safe right?" M.O.M.O. asked. "Yeah sure! No sweat hon!" I agreed as my eyes turned orange. "WAIT! Somethings coming!" M.O.M.O cried. Thats when we all turned and saw red winged demons.

"I see..you all must be the ones from the Material World!" Red Arremer Joker began. "This isnt all of us" Reiji said. "We got seperated...AHEM!" Xiaomu said saracatically. "Im sorry" KOS-MOS said sadly. "Alright now...leave the robot alone. We all make mistakes" I said. "Now tell me...some of you are from the Phantom World. Which ones?" Red Joker asked.(Me: Ima call him this) My eyes quickly turned a blackish grey as you widened in fear. 'Uh-oh' you thought.

"Huh? That'd be us..." Klonoa blurted. "KLONOA?!" I shouted as I facepalmed. "Dumbass! The last thing we need is more attention!" Gantz yelled. Red Joker then eyed me. "You there Kitsune! You have quite an aura within you!" He said. "They have nothing to do with they infernal village!" Kurino butted in. "Kurino the Hero! Its an honor indeed!" Red Joker said. "You know me? Who are you?" Kurino asked. After explaining who he was and about Valkyries whearabouts Red Joker then began to fight all of us.

After awhile...

"Stronger than I expected..." Red Joker muttered. "But I will NOT give in to the attackers of the Infernal Village!" More enemies and octupus like creatures then appeared. "What are those?" Reiji asked. "Look at the size of those slimy things" Xiaomu said. "Ewww...I think im gonna be sick!" I cried. "Me too..." Klonoa added. "Aw suck it up Klonoa" Gantz said rolling his eyes. "I have never seen anything like that" Klonoa said. "I cannot sense them at all!" M.O.M.O. cried. "Neither I" KOS-MOS said. "How can they appear so suddenly?" Shion asked. "Hmm?" Gantz asked. "What is it Gantz?" I asked. "Kitsuna look! Arent those the chicks from the Spirit World?" He asked pointing at the two figures. I gasped. "Vixens of Voodoo!" I cried. The two then eyed me. "I think they are after me!" I cried."Why do you think that? Why would they be after you?" Gantz asked turning to you with a look of worry in his eyes. I turned away from him and shook my head. 'He must not know...not yet...' I thought.

"Those Vixens of Voodoo were with General Yoshinaka" Kyoko said. "I believe they are after you" Red Joker said. "Its hard being a celeberty huh?" Sabine asked. "Believe me it is..." I sighed. Sabine looked at me in confusion. "But your not a celeberty" "I actually am..." I said. "Yeah right!" Sabine not beliving me. I sighed. I had no time dealing with a kid. "Whatever! They attack we attack back!" Reiji said. We all then fought.

After another while...

"Manificent!" Red Joker said amazed. I rolled my eyes annoyed. "Were just desperate to get out of here" Reiji said. "But still! Your power may be a threat to the Infernal Village" Red Joker said to me. I turned to the side. "Crap! Theres that attention thing!" Gantz said annoyed. "Not like we had a choice!" Klonoa said sadly. "Well actually your the one who told him where we are from!" I said glaring at him. Klonoa looked sorry but you brushed him off. "Im detecting abnormal energy! Here it comes!" M.O.M.O. cried.

Werid creatures then appeared. "What the hell are they from?" I asked. Reiji then grabbed his head seemingly suffering. "Hey! You alright Reiji?" I asked. "I didnt expect to see her so soon..." was all he said. A grey haired woman with two red and blue animals then appeared. "Aha this was all I could bring" she said. I then sniffed the air. "Hm! A Were-Fox Kitsune!" You exclaim.

"My my cutie! You seem quite sharp! And who might you be?" She asked. "Kitsuna" I said. "Well that name of yours is a dead give away of your species dont you think?" She asked. "Thats quite an aura! Who are you?" Red Joker asked. "My what a hunk!" the woman cooed. "Dont mind me! Im just running some tests" "What tests are you running Saya?" Reiji asked. Saya then looked shocked to see him.

"Boy...? Gracious me what are you doing here?" she asked shocked. "Your the one who blew us here" Xiaomu said narrowing her eyes in annoyance. "VENGANCE IS AT HAND! Dont expect any mercy from me!" Xiaomu exclaimed happily. Gantz faceplamed and shook his head at her behavior. "Eh! Cant be helped" I said shrugging. "You didnt even expect to see us again...heh!" Reiji said triumphantly. "I was mistaken...I need a catalyst in order to control the quakes!" Saya said. "What do you mean?" Xiaomu asked scared. "'Forget it! Time to pick up where we left off Saya! This time you will die!" Reiji yelled. "Can you really beat me boy?" Saya cooed. "Of course!" Reiji said. "Its always feels great to be wanted boy!" Saya said happily. Everyone else around me then kept asking who Saya is.

"His parents killer...Thats what Arisu said" Shion explained sadly. I gasped as my eyes then turned blue and looked at Reiji. Gantz put his hand on my shoulder. "Hey! We know what thats like you know..." Gantz sad sadly. I nod slowly and sadly. "This is killing my interest! Im leaving" Red Joker said. "What gives?" Klonoa asked. "He got bored and is going home" Gantz explained. "I hear that! I think I want a nap!" He added. "Ugh! Seriously? I actually find this interesting" I said. "Not me babe" Gantz said. "Why not stay a little longer?" Saya asked. Red Joker then left. "Gee it looks like I came at the wrong time and spoiled everything!" Saya said. "Im such a sinful woman!" "Yes you ARE!" Reiji said. "Its payback time now!"

After awhile...

"I thought I had sent you to the Abyss of Time..." Saya said. "What are you talking about?" Xiaomu asked. "Whatever it was you blew it! We came out from the Divine World" Reiji explained. "Whatever I'll get it right next time" Saya said triumphantly. "Okie dokie! Shall I make you disapear then? Then what huh?" "Looks like we got some opponents" A mysterious dark voice said. Thats when Dimitri Maximoff and Morrigan Aensland appeared. "Perhaps I should offer my greetings since I am a newcomer" Dimitri said. "Better save it before you defeat Enma and take over the world. It sounds pretty lame now Dimitri" Morrigan said bluntly. 'Wow they have a really strong aura' I thought.

"Oh I totally forgot about the locals!" Saya said. "Hey are you in league with her?" Xiaomu asked. "What do you think?" Morrigan asked. "I should assume the worst" Reiji said. "I recommend studying the female heart more" Morrigan suggested. "Yeah you should love me more Reiji" Xiaomu said happily. "Quit screwing around! Whos the friends and whos the foes here?!" Gantz yelled. "Woah chill babe!" I said putting my hands on his shoulders. "I want to know to..." Klonoa cried.

"and im always chill! These people are just so annoying!" Gantz yelled. "He scares me sometimes.." Fuse cries. I patted him in comfort on the bike handle bars. "Well? Morrigan? Dimitri? Who side are you on?" I asked. Morrigan turned to me and giggled. "My! theres that strong dark aura again! Hee hee! I think being on your side may be more interesting" Morrigan cooed. I shivered inside because I felt a bit of my voodoo aura vibrate a little inside my chest.

"What do you think?" Morrigan asked Dimitri. "Hmph! I came here to deal with Enma! I have no interest joining them!" Dimitri scowled. "We need your help!" KOS-MOS said. "We only share a common goal" Dimitri said. "Darn! What a shame! I was hoping you'd make things easier!" Saya said. You all then began to battle...

After yet another while...

"Oww...you got a nice army boy" Saya cooed. "This ends now!" Reiji said. "Well I'll do better next time! Bye!" Saya said. She then teleported away. "Finally some peace and quiet! I was really entertained" Dimitri said. "Thanks for the help!" Klonoa said happily. "Dont get me wrong again" Dimitri said. "I am only here to meet Enma" "Geez what a sourpuss! Right?" Xiaomu asked me. I nodded in agreement. Thats when an old when with several heads floating around him appeared chuckling. "An enemy?!" Reiji asked ready to fight.

"Easy now skunk head. Lets just talk to him first" I said. "Hmph!" Reiji said as Xiaomu giggled at my comment. Thats when a giant demon appeared in a giant chair. "Damn! I thought that was a really big chair" I said shocked. "I agree" Reiji said. "Well that big guy is Enma" Morrigan explained. "You have a problem with how he looks?" "No problem. He's just way TOO BIG!" Gantz said surprised. "Hey! Whos that granny?" He asked. "Ew...its so old! And mold looking...like chocolate" I said. Xiaomu giggled at that as Gantz shook his head smirking at my joke. "Thats Andaba the Styx ferryman" Dimirit explained. "Money will feed me" Andaba said. "I was hoping you brought some with you? Hehehehe" he chuckled.

After awhile of discussing about your worlds...

"What? We cant go back to our world?" Reiji asked shocked. "You cannot travel from here" Enma said. "Woah Reiji calm down!" Xiaomu cried."Dimitri Maximoff and Morrigan Aensland! Its been a long time" Enma said. "Yes since my father passed away" Morrigan said. "Things are calming down...I think" Gantz said. "Yeah..." I said putting one arm on him as I rest my head on his shoulder. Gantz then wrapped his arm around my waist tightly. I felt very soothed by his warmth of his white gloves. "I hope we can get out of here" He whispered in my ear. "Whatever happens..." I began as I take my hand in his. "I want you to know I love you" I whispered. "Love you too babe" he whispered as he kissed my ear. "I came to see you all" Andaba said. "And with you a fox apparation" he added.

This caught my attention as everyone began to stare at me. "Me?" you asked. "Ah yes! Your a Vixen of Voodoo are you not? And a Kitsune of hexes of well yes?" Andaba asked. I nodded. "Yeah" "Yes Ive heard of both clans many historys. Kitsunes of Hexes are calm and bold foxes. But the Vixens of Voodoo are beautiful and deadly creatures" Andaba explained. "Hee hee! It kinda sounds like me" Morrigan giggled. "Indeed...but the fox species im talking about has nothing to do with you young Spiritual Fox" Andaba concluded.

"Then who are you talking about?" Fongling asked. "Me" Xiaomu said. Everyone else but you looked at Xiaomu like she was crazy. "Poor thing...she's crazy..." Chun Li said sadly. "Your just cosplaying" Momo said. "Yeah Id figured that too! Hee hee" Felicia giggled. "No guys she really is a Sage Fox. But a humanoid one kinda like me" I explained. "But your not human at all" Regina said. "I'll show you.." I said. I then closed my eyes and began to transform from a red thieving fox to my human form. Everyone but Reiji looked at me surprised. Xiaomu and Felicia had big smiles on their faces. "See?" I asked. I was tall with dark tanned skin with extremely long red hair that went down to my thighs. I had red fox ears attached to my head that were very different from Xiaomus. I had on a studded black bikini top, my bottoms consisted of one side being split sidded leather pants and the other half being really short shorts with split sides, a certain red strap was sticking out of your pants, I also had high heeled black sandals and fingerless gloves. My yellow Mechanical Hair Bow was in my hair too. I began to wag your red tail that had a yellow tip happily.

Bruce whistled at me. "Well helloooo cutie!" He called. I gave him a werid look as I saw Gantz glaring at him. "She's too young for you Bruce" Regina said. "Yeah so back off!" Gantz shouted. "Actually im a lot older than you think" I said grinning. "If I may ask Kitsuna..." Karin began. I turned to her confused. "Yeah?" I asked. "Why is it that you take the form of my favorite celeberty Krystal Kardashian?" She asked a bit annoyed. "Well thats because I really am...Krystal Kardashian..." I said smiling. "Omigosh really? I cant believe it! The real Krystal Kardashian!" Sakura cried happily. "Dont be so fooled Sakura! This cant possibly be the REAL her!" Karin said angrily. Ismirked. "I believe a few years ago I performed the song "'Drunkin Love' at your 13th birthday at your batsmisfa! AND! I presented you with a pink limo with your name on it as a birthday present!" I said smirking.

(Me: This song really belongs to Beyonce and her beautiful singing) Karin slowly widen her eyes but then glared at me. "Pff! Anyone could know that! My party was on the news!" Karin said. "Yes true! But I also remember how at one of my concerts you met me backstage and I gave you an autograph that said 'With love to my greatest fan Karin'" I exclaimed. "Your just a stalker! Your not the REAL Krystal Kardashian and you NEVER will BE!" Karin shouted as she turned away. I sighed and then slowly cleared my throat. I then snapped my fingers and all of a sudden a mic and a large stage with instruments appeared. "What the hell?!" Reiji asked. "Huh?" Karin asked. Music then began playing.

_ "Turn it up turn it up turn it up turn it up...I...dont...want anybody to know...how much my body praise you...everytime I come around you...I know...that you got people over chilling on your sofa...I love watching you watching the game when its over I hope that your thinking the same..." you sang._

As I sang and done amazing hip movements everyone was amazed and Karin looked like she was about to faint. Gantz and Klonoa smiled at me,Felicia began dancing, Xiaomu tried to get Reiji to dance,Morrigan did the same with Dimitri and Sakura was cheering while others just stood and watched...

I was soon done and I made all the mic and things disapear. I then went back to Karin. "Belive me now?" I asked. Karin just quickly nodded her head. "Wow! I just cant belive im with the real Krystal Kardashian!" Xiaomu said happily. "Mmm yes...even hell has heard of your amazing talents too" Morrigan said. "Yeah! Im one of your biggest fans!" Momo said happily. "Kitsuna...um Krystal do you happen to be a Darkstalker?" Felicia asked. "Um..a what?" I asked confused. "Yeah I dont think she is" Hsien Ko said. "So why is it that you have two forms and two different names?" Reiji asked. "Well...see my actuall name is Kitsuna and I kinda live a double life. In this form im a celeberty singer named Krystal and in my normal form I am...a thief" I explained. "A THIEF?!" Chun Li asked getting into a fighting stance. "Easy now Chun Li! This thief isnt so bad" Ryu said.

"Why are you a thief when you have all the money in the world?" Reiji asked. "Because its FUN! Whenever I rob a bank and I bring out my guns! I just feel the RUSH you know?!" I asked as I grabbed Reijis arms. He raised an eyebrow at me and I quickly let go. "Sorry..." you say. "Anyway I need everyone of you to keep this a secret otherwise I wont be able to be a celeberty anymore ok?" I asked. "You all heard her! We cant let a good celeberty go to waste! No keep your mouths quiet!" Karin yelled. "So anyway if I am a humanoid fox then so is Xiaomu" I said. "And I have yet to spend 1000 years. Im a little lass of 765 years" Xiaomu said. "Only 765?! Your really young!" I said. "Young? Thats not young! Just how old are you anyway?" Xiaomu asked. "Im 18,881 years old. But nonetheless im physically attractive" I whispered in her ear.

Xiaomu was mouth agaped. "WOW!" she said. "Dont tell anyone" I said. "Ok! So what kinda cool powers can you do in your human form?" Xiaomu asked. "Well my hexing abilities are stronger, I use my heels as guns and I use my mechanical hairbow more,and my hair is a deadly creature with a mind of its own and everytime I use it my clothes disapear" I explained. "Um...what?" Xiaomu asked confused. My hair suddenly uncoiled itself and began wrapping itself around me covering my now bare body. "WOAH!" Bruce said grinning wildly. Regina then slapped him upside the head. "Ow!" he cried. My hair then went back into its orignal state as my clothes then reapeared. "Cool right?" I asked. "Yeah...except the naked part" Reiji said. "Oh I dont see anything wrong with being a little exposed...I mean just look at Felicia" Morrigan giggled. "Hey! Theres nothing wrong with me! This is just how I originally am ok?" Felicia asked. "Anyways I am a Mystic Fox" Xiaomu said. "There was a third fox yes?" Enma asked. "Saya?" Reiji asked. "She's a Japanese were-fox" I and Xiaomu said in unison. The two of us looked at each other surprised but then chuckled a bit. "Saya was made in Japan and Xiaomu is from this place" Reiji explained.

After awhile...

"So we can only go to the Spirit World?" Gantz asked. 'The Spirit World? Full of Vixens of Voodoo?' I thought scared. I gripped my chest and looked at the ground as my eyes turned blue. "Hey you ok?" Gantz asked me taking my hand. His hand seemed a bit lower than mine since he was now shorter than me when im in my human form. I didnt acknowledge him. "Kitsuna? Hey Kitsuna?" Klonoa asked as he tugged the side of my shorts. He soon saw that I was ignoring him so he gave up.

"There are 2 ways" Enma said. "There is? Really?" Momo asked. "See? Two whole possibilities!" Klonoa said happily. "Enma please tell us" Enma then explained everything from obtaining the golden seed to the quakes getting bigger. "What will you do Dimitri Maximoff? Morrigan Asendland?" Enma asked. "Do you expect me to leave the fate of the world in their hands?" Dimitri asked. "Were with you Arisu" Morrigan said. "Lets go" Reiji said. "Wait I have a gift!" Adaba said. "A gift?" I asked. "I have many things for you...ALL FOR SALE!" Adaba said happily. "We need cash?!" Gantz asked shocked. "Oh man..." Reiji said facepalming. "No problem! Im rich after all! I'll pay for everything!" I said with a wink.

R&R!


	8. Chapter 11and12: Engine Room Romance

After me and everyone else left Enmas place I was soon transported to the Bamboo Forest but not before I transformed back into my true fox form...

"Is everyone ok?" King asked. "Yup! Everyones ok!" Klonoa said. "Yeah im just lucky that my mechanical hairbow was able to change form and catch us all before we fell" I said. I remembered that when we all were transported we all fell from the sky. As we all were falling I pulled my hairbow from out of my hair and pushed the center button and it turned into a hairbow shaped landing pad. "Its so cushy and soft! Hee hee!" Xiaomu giggled. "Dont be werid" Reiji said sternly. I push the center button again and the bow goes back into its original state and I put it back in my hair. "The bikes ok too" Gantz said. I rolled your eyes at that. "Is your bike all you think about?" I asked. "Heh! No! I also think about a certain hot vixen that drives me nuts!" Gantz said winking at you. "Aww..." I cooed you then kissed his cheek. "Reiji wjy cant we be more like them?" Xiaomu asked. "We have a mission here Xiaomu! Focus for once!" Reiji said sternly. We all then take a look around. "Man look at this place!" i said. "The air smells good!" I said happily. I then began to leviate in the air and look at the beautiful forest. I closed my eyes for a minute and the song _Bramble Blast _from _Smash Bros Brawl_ began playing in my head because the song played in a level in a forest...

"Kits! Hey Kitsuna!" I heard. I opened your eyes and looked down seeing it was Klonoa. "We gotta go babe! To the Spirit World" Gantz called. As I floated downwards my eyes turned a deep blue...

Me, Klonoa and Gantz, Bruce and Regina, Hideo and Kyoko, Morrigan, KOS-MOS, Bravo Man and Wonder Momo, and Ken all went to the Spirit World where we saw some werid futuristic like people. "This is the place of the Defiectors signature" KOS-MOS said. "There not Octies? Humans?!" a woman in an orange jumpsuit asked. "Oh great look at those yucky things" Klonoa said sadly referring to the octies. I nodded in agreement. "I believe those they are fighting are former space border guards bow posted as U.G.S.F. special agents. "And your developed to fight the gnosis?" The woman asked. "yes your right" KOS-MOS said. "Oh friends of yours? Thats good" Gantz said. I then saw Gantz eye the blue haired woman in the pink leotard and he smirked. I gave him a questionable look and raised my eyebrow but he didnt seem to notice. "Hey KOS-MOS! You friends with the hot biker chick and the girl in the pot?" Gantz asked.

I felt my body heat up as my eyes glowed red. "Um WHAT?!" I asked angrily. Gantz looked surprised and shocked bout what he had said. "Oh..um nothing Kitsuna..really..." Gantz said. "REALLY? Because I thought I heard you say something about a 'Hot Biker Chick'. Did you not say that?" I asked. "I didnt say...any of that" Gantz said looking sorry. This loud attention caused everyone to turn to you us. "Im really beginning to get pissed at you! Because you always mention your bike more than me,your rude to everyone we meet and now your talking about another girl right in front of me! Do you know how much that hurts me?!" I shouted as your eyes turned deep blue. The ground in the Spirit World began to shake wildly. Vixens of Voodoo Spirits and more monsters then appeared. "Crap more monsters!" Ryu said. "You two will have to argue about your relationship issues later!" Regina said to you. "Yes commencing battle!" KOS-MOS said. I shoot Gantz a cruel glare and he gives me a sorry look. I reply by speeding past him to go fight the enemies...

I fought by changing into my human fox form and using my hair to whip them. I hexed some voodoo spirits and sent them into the lake of blood. I then went after octies and my hair began to grow and it wrapped itself around me and my clothes disappeared. My hair grew to the air up high and began to swirl like a tornado creating harsh winds which caught all then enemies until they disintigrated into dust. I then changed back into your original forms and went back to the others...

"Hey Kitsuna are you ok?" Klonoa asked. "I'll be alright Klonoa...Its just I couldnt believe what Gantz said earlier" I said sadly. "Im sure he didnt really mean it Kitsuna. I mean he loves you" Klonoa said happily. "yeah right..." I say as I walk away from him. Thats when Yoshinaka appeared. "Hoho to think you could last this long! incredible!" He said. "What the heck is going on?" Tron asked. "Quit jawin' the enemys in yer face! Get it together!" Gantz yelled at them. "Oh yeah! Cuz like you can get your words together ok Gantz!" I said sarcatcially. He gave me a glare. "Your still mad?" He asked. "Hell yeah Im mad! Pissed!" i shouted. "Hold on now guys! Cant we all just be friends?" Hiromi asked. "Shut your mouth! Its your fault! I ruined everything! You just had to show your face!" I cried. Hiromi looked hurt at that. "Leave her alone Kitsuna! She didnt do anything!" Gantz shouted to me.

"AND YOU! Dont go telling people to get it together when you cant even get yourself together! Your just a mess!" I shouted. "Oh Im a mess! Im not the one with a cursed SPIRT!" Gantz shouted. This caused me to gasp and sadded. "Gantz! Why did you say that?" Klonoa asked. "I..." Gantz said sadly. "Save it Gantz..." I said. "Were done..." "Aw how pitful of romance to be broken between to lovers. No matter your life will end shortly and you wont have too worry any more...heh heh heh!" Yoshinaka laughed. We all then headed for battle.

After awhile..

Yoshinaka then left. "The enemy has left the zone" KOS-MOS said. "Oopsie now what?" Klonoa asked. "Dont we follow him?" I asked. "Nah its a waste of time" Masuyo said. "C-Copy" Hiromi said. "Who are ya'll anyway?' I asked rudely. "You dont know us?' Masuyo asked. "No" I said. "But my ex has seem to take interest in your 'hot biker chick friend'" I say rolling my eyes. "Hmph! Whatever" Gantz said coldly to me. I turned away sadly. "I am from the U.G.S.F. agent Toby Masuyo" Masuyo said. "Likewise! Tengenji Hiromi" Hiromi said happily. Hiromi then began to stare off somewhere. "Huh? Whats up?" Klonoa asked. "What an unpleasant stare..." Morrigan said. "Hey at least here bikes hot" Gantz said grinning. This had caught my attention. "Wait! So all this time you were talking about her bike?!" I asked shocked. "Thats what ive been trying to tell you...but you kept throwing a fit and assumed the worst" Gantz said. I thought how stupid I was acting and mentally slapped myself across the face. "Oh..." I say. "Gantz...I didnt know...I-Im sorry" I say. "Its alright babe" He said. He then planted a soft one on my muzzle and thats when Tron brought us all aboard her Gheshalshaft. "This place rocks! Its very exciting!" Klonoa said happily. "Yeah! Its crazy" I said. I then felt a hand grab my arm and pull me into a different room. The figure then pushed me against an oily tank. "What the hell? Who are you?"! I asked shocked. I then saw that it was Gantz who had a grin on his face. His arms pinned against my shoulders. "Gantz? What are you doing? Where are we and why is it so hot in here?" I asked. Gantz replied by smashing his lips against my...he slowly pulled away. He then begins to kiss my neck and I could not help but to begin moaning...Gantz slowly moved his hands to your my as he was now nipping on my neck and licking in between..."Gantz...Gantz..." I moan. "Yeah?" he whispers as he kisses me. "I...Like that a lot..." I moan. "Yeah i know...I like it too..." he whispers back. He continued to lick me. "You taste like licorice..." he whispred. "Yeah...ive been eating it a lot lately...taste me some more..." I whispered. He then nibbled on my left ear which was your weak spot. I giggled and squirmed a bit as you wagged your tail wildly but Gantz was holding me down hard. He chuckled at my movements. "You like that?" He asked grinning. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck. "MM-hm" I said happily. I then thrust my tounge into his and began swishing in my mouth. "HEY! Now making out in the Engine Room! Get out of there!" I heard a voice yell. Me and Gantz then parted to see Tron and a few others staring. We then seperated and went back to them still holding hands. "Aw how cute!" Momo cooed. "Bah shut yer trap! You didnt see nothing! Go and pat Klonoa or something" Gantz said annoyed. "None of you guys should even be here! This is authorized personnel only!" Tron yelled. "Seems that something is interfering with the activation of the deflector in the reactor" KOS-MOS explained. I gave her a confused look. "Well dunno about the Deff thing but it looks like your ignitions busted to me" Gantz said. "The engine wont work without it" Gantz said. We all then found out that the others were back and we met them all in the conference room and discussed everything. Me,Gantz and all the others who were in the engine room all decided to go eat in the cafiteria where I got to sit on Gantz' lap.

I know this was rushed but I really just want you all to get to know Kitsuna so I can do a Endless Frontier Story with her Reiji and Xiaomu in it and then Project X Zone please R&R maybe?


	9. Chapter 15: Golden Knight, Fallen Knight

ENJOY!

Thanks to a certain small little boy for opening a box...AHEM...Tarosuke! We all got seperated at one point. I was currently in Joylant with Klonoa and Gantz of course along with Morrigan,Tron,Sakura and Karin. and Kurino and Sabine. "This is the roller coaster we saw from the ship?" Sakura asked. "Yeah!" I said. "I even perform some of my concerts here" I added. I then looked to the side and saw a group of photographers."Ooh the paparazzi is here!" I say excitely. I then turn into my human celeberty form. "Over here guys!" I call. "Its Krystal Karsdashian!" a paparazzo said. The swarm then rushes over to me and takes several hundred pics of me as I pose for the camera. They soon got tired and left. "My, it must be fun to be a celebrity. Men surround you all the time!" Morrigan said happily. "Yeah...it is nice" I said. "Hey now dont forget that your with me Kitsuna" Gantz said. I smirk. "I wont!" I say smiling.

"Okay I get to ride up front with Krystal!" Sakura said grabbing onto my arm. "Huh?" I ask surprise. "Hey I wanted to be in front!" Klonoa cried. "This is only a rendevouz point! We didnt come here to play!" Karin said. "...And if there is anyone who would ride infront with THE Krystal Kardashian its gonna be me..." I thought I heard Karin mutter under her breath. "Damn straight!" Gantz said. I turn to him. "Oh cmon Gantz you still do owe me a date you know" I said. He smirked. "Alright then! We could ride the rail at full throttle, what do you say?" He asked. I turn back into my fox form and walk over to him. "Hee hee! Now were talking..." I say as I wrap my arms around his neck. Sabine sighed. "Save it for the closet you two" Sabine said. I then stuck my tounge out at her.

"That said...we really havent found any real info yet" Tron said. "And this is a roller coaster in another world! Maybe its got some super ultra technology in it!" Tron said. "Cool it children" Morrigan sighed. I then started to feel something..._'Whats with that sorcery? Is there something else here?' _I thought. I then shake it off and go after a few Phantom Beasts and soon after the shadowloo girls came along with a few Rebirds...

That was when a black maiden angel appeared. "A-Another woman?!" Klonoa asked shocked. "IT CANT BE! You were..." Kurino began. "She looks like Valkyrie doesnt she?" Sabine asked. "Shes the goddess of death and destruction" Morrigan explained. "So uh...why she here?" I asked. "Its the fallen knight Black Valkyrie!" Kurino said. "Bothersome male, still clinging to the Maiden Knights skirt! Talk if you dare and..." Black Valkyrie began. "Thats enough black maiden!" A familar voice said. "So you followed me..not bad for a broken down fool...Gil...The Golden Knight!" Black Valkyrie said.

Thats when Gil and Kai appearred. "These jet boots came in handy" Gil said. I raised an eyebrow. "What knight uses jet boots?" I muttered. "What an amazing armor!" Karin said amazed. "Is he from your tale?" "Yes thats the one!" Klonoa said happily. "Yo Gil! Looks like your in luck!" Gantz said. I smiled and waved at the Golden Knight. "It certainly does! I knew a battle was going on. I didnt expect to see you here" Gil said. "Its good to see you too!" I said. "Even Hell has heard of you! Its my pleasure!" Morrigan said. "The strong magic I sensed must have been from Morrigan as well as Kitsuna." Kai said.

Thats when Ryu,M.O.M.O. and Shion, Felicia and King,Dimitri and Hiromi and her partner appearred. "Wow! Theres a lot of enemies!" Ryu said. "Is everyone okay?" He asked. "Yeah we good! Your just in time Ryu!" I said. "How did the Shadowloo come here from the real world?" Ryu asked. "We dont know but they are on their way to Ibis Island it seems" Karin explained. "Im totally lost, whos the baddie?" Gantz asked. "Duh, I am of course! Im a bad gurl alright" I say smiling. Gantz sighed. "...I mean whos the evil one Kitsuna?" "Oh I can be pretty evil too! Im pretty naughty" I say shooting him a wink. Gantz just shook his head. "Anyways lets take down all these extras first okay?" Gantz asked. I smirked and cocked my gun. "You got it babe!" I say smiling.

"You have no need to worry! I have no business with you" Black Valkyrie said. "But you do with me!" Gil said. "I'll retrieve the Eye of God!" "Eye of God?" Klonoa asked. "You know anything about this?" I asked Gantz. "They say there was a big ass war 1,000 years ago" Gantz said. "I think the Eye of God was used back then" "Yes..the legends speaks of a weapon powerful enough to tear apart continents" Kurino explained. "We're looking for the Golden Seed and Soul Edge" Felicia said. "I widen my eyes at what she just revealed. "FELICIA!?" I yell. "The Golden Seed? Has been once again" Black Valkyrie asked. She then snickered. "This woman is related to this Golden Seed mess...Good job Felicia" Morrigan said sadly. "Hey I just got here okay?" Felicia asked sadly. "You just lost your right to walk out of here" Black Valkyrie said. "Wow! Look whos talkative now? You just sit tight there blacky!" I say as I pull out my chainsaw.

AFTER AWHILE OF FIGHTING...

"Your powerful...only natural because your with Aensland,Kardashian,Kurino and Maximoff..." Black Valkyrie said. _'I didnt think I was THAT special'_ I thought. "Something is coming! Its Druagas squadrons" M.O.M.O. cried. Thats when more creatures appeared. "This is the clowns doing! Am I right?" Gil asked. Thats when to my surprise Joker and Janga appear. "Sharp as always! Its been some time Golden Knight! Oh and theres Kurino the Hero,Kitsuna and plus some other guys too" Joker said. I growled at that. "Quit calling us "other guys"! Klonoa cried. "Why are you here?" I asked angrily. "Isnt it obvious?" Joker asked. "Well...part of it is to take you away...ohoho but the rest? Hehe, I wont tell!" He laughed. "Cut the bullshit greetings man! Just kill them and take Kitsuna away so we can later look for the Soul Edge!" Janga said. "You are not taking ME away you shitty cat!" I yell. "You have some nerve dragging that ugly mug in here!" Gantz said. "I have no time to play with you! Im after that fox girl" Janga said. "Well I got plenty of time! Now get your ass down here!" Gantz yelled. "Did you just say Soul Edge?" Gil asked. Joker then looked down at everyone else. "Oh dear me you all are here too?" he asked. "Well we cant let you escape i'm afraid" "I'll play with you little brats!" Janga hissed. "Very good! I'll enjoy squashing you like an ant!" Gantz yelled. Janga and Joker then jump off the Ferris Wheel.

"What good comedians they are" Black Valkyrie stated. "But depending on your viewpoint they may have their uses...they should make a decent stumbling block at least" "Hey wait a minute! Give back the Eye of God! That is..." Kai began. "Eye of God? Did you just say Eye of God?" Joker asked intriuged. "Uh oh..." Kai cried. I shook my head at that. "Everyone! Listen ta me!" You demand. Everyone including the villians had all their eyes on me. "No one mention any valuable information whenever theres a villan around cause y'all need to keep your mouths closed!" I said. "Heh! Like a boss!" Gantz said admirablely. "Ok Kitsuna! We'll listen" Klonoa said. "Oh ho ho! The Eye of God indeed!" Joker said snickering. "...Fag!" I say out loud. Gantz and a few others snickered at that. This caused Joker to wipe the smirk off his face turning it into a mean glare he had sending my way. I then push a button on my yellow mechanical hairbow allowing a large sword knife like blade to shoot out of it and I head for battle...

After awhile...

"What stout people you are! I dont see any of the sacrifice girls so i'll retreat!" Joker said. "Funny...I thought you were after me" I say as I narrow my eyes. "Oh do not fret young fox. I shall come claim you when the time is right" Joker said. "Never show your face again!" Dimitri said sternly. "Hey! Lets take him down already!" Felicia said angrily. "Yeah Felicia's right! Im getting sick of seeing these same bitches over and over again!" I say as I get my chainsaw ready. "Oh ho ho! That is my creed after all!" Joker snickered. "However no matter how often you come you will never take us" Sakura said. "Oh ho! The more you hate me the more I wanna get my hands on you! Thats how all men are!" Joker laughed. An angry vein then appears on my head as I turn my chainsaw into a rocket launcher. "Oh FUCK YOU Douche bag!" I yell. I then blast a hard loud explosive bullet from my rocket launcher at Joker but it was too late because he disappearred. "DAMN!" I cry. "Dang girl! You must be really angry" Ryu said surprised. "Please take it easy Miss Kitsuna" M.O.M.O. cried. "Oh alright..." I sigh and then head for battle.

After awhile...

Gantz, Klonoa and I then corner Janga with our weapons ready. "Janga! This is a shitty place to get buried! But its the last thing you'll ever see!" Gantz yelled. "Hey man I was just having a little fun see? Quit taking stuff so serious dumbass!" Janga yelled. "This guys really starting to tick me off" Hiromi said. "Uh huh..." You say. "Now if you dont mind Gantz i'll be taking your little prostitute of a girlfriend with me!" Janga snarled. "Actually I DO MIND DUMBASS!" Gantz yelled. "I am NOT a prostitute!" I shout. "Shut it woman!" Janga yelled. "This sucks! I am officially sick of this shit!" "And I am officially sick of seeing your fucking face!" I yell. "Dont try to weasel out of this Janga! You can whine all you want!" Gantz said. Janga then growled and disappearred. I turn to Gantz seeing the angry look he had on his face. "Hey, you alright?" I asked. "Yeah I'm good babe...just annoyed at that bastard..." Gantz said.

You all then looked around seeing no more enemies. "That all?" Gil asked. "Its okay all enemy and energy signatures are gone from the vicinity" M.O.M.O. said. "In other words the clown and the black knight gor completely away from us" Ryu said. "That fucker Janga too! Shit!" Gantz said angrily. "Easy now hon. Lets not get hothead kay?" I asked as I massaged his shoulders a bit. "Yeah theres no rush Gantz. He'll be back for me,Karin and Kitsuna" Sakura said. I sigh at that. "Well everyone I appreciate you all saving us" Gil said taking off his helmet. "My what a handsome face! You'd be more popular without your helmet Golden Knight Gilgamesh" Morrigan flirted. "Gil,Kai how bout fighting with us?" Klonoa asked. "Thats a good idea. I am worried about the Eye of God but we've got to figure out how to fight the enemy before they get stronger" Kurino said. "I understand. I guess we'll be with you for awhile" Gil said.

"Okay lets go met up with Reiji, Xiaomu and the others" I said as I pull my Mechanical HairBow from my hair. I then push a button on it and activate the computer sequence. My hairbow then grew and the top and bottom then separated and in between them revealed a holographic pad that made it all shape into a really thick ipad. Two red dots appear on the thick screen. "Okay. It says here that Reiji and Xiaomu are in the east direction" I said. I sensed a lack of response so I looked up seeing everyone with shocked and amazed looks. "...What?" I ask. "What is that?" Masuyo asked. "Its my Mechanical Hairbow" I said. "Where did you get it?" Hiromi asked. "I invented it myself" I said trying not to smile arrogantly. Tron then ran up to me and snatched the hairbow out of my hands. "WOW! You invented this? And here I thought you were just some stripperific bimbo celebrity with fake breast implants!" Tron said excitely. "Excuse me but they are real!" I say annoyed. "What else can this do?" Tron asked. I snatch the bow out from her hand. "Well it can also be turned into a sword, a tracker, a bomb, a mic, a taser and a licorice dispenser" I said. I then push the red button at the tip of the bow and licorice comes out. I take it and give it to M.O.M.O. "Yay! Candy!" She said happily as she munched on it. "Very intriguing" Dimitri said. "Yeah! I gotta ask my captain to make us one of those" Hiromi said. "Anyways I see them on the radar. They are on the move and they are coming close..." I say looking at the screen.

"There they are! Looks like everyones okay!" Xiaomu said. "Hey Xiaomu buddy! You guys find anything?" I asked. "We dud see the Soul Edge but couldnt get our hands on it..." Reiji said sadly. "Oh well whatever. Least y'all are in one piece" I said. "We dont know where Shadowloo is and we cant do a thing about it" Chun Li said sadly. "I wont give up yet. Some friends of mine off on a seperate mission may find something useful" Gil said. "What friends?" Klonoa asked. "You talking about the other folks at the ruins of the Tower?" Gantz asked. "Oh you mean that blonde haired boy and that stripper of a knight he has with her?" I asked rolling my eyes. "...Um yes and one other trusty fighter we met along the way" Kai said. "Lemmie guess Arthur?" I asked. "How did you-?" Kai began. "-Honey im a Dimensional Celeb! I know all the crazy people here and there" I said.

To be continued...R&R!


	10. Chapter 18: I am Captain Commando!

ENJOY!

After meeting up with Reiji and them we all decided to split up again. I was currently with my group Klonoa and Gantz, Hiromi and Masuyo, Chun Li, Dimitri, Jin, Sakura and Karin, Regina and Bruce and Mitsu.

"Looks like we are a little late" Masuyo said. "There are Rebirds here too! They went from here to other worlds" Hiromi said. I looked around seeing more creatures surrounding us. "Geez we got more freaks!" Gantz growled. I sigh. "Yeah, yeah but no worries! We'll take em out!" I said. "Besides the lizards...we got some dudes in fancy duds" Mitsu said. I narrowed my eyes seeing a blonde haired man in a werid space outfit and another man in a all red outfit with a police cap and a cape. _'Ugh They dress so weird' I thought._ "V-Vega..!" Chun Li says shocked. "Ah the Interpol Detective! Long time no see little girl!" Vega said grinning evily. "I knew this would happen sooner or later..." Chun Li said. "Kanzuki who is he?" Sakura asked. "He looks scary!" Klonoa cried.

"His OUTFIT is scary!" I cry. "You should arrest him for his choice of clothing Chun Li" I said. "He will be soon enough!" Chun Li said glaring at Vega. "Mr. Devil Guy? Er...Vega?" I asked. He turned to me. "Heres some fashion advice! Dont wear that 1980's hat with that cape along with tight pants okay?" I asked. Vega gave me an evil glare while everyone else looked at me crazy. "Kitsuna is this really the time?" Gantz asked. "Yes! Im just trying to help" I said. "But he's the enemy he doesnt deserve our help!" Chun Li yelled to me. "Another thing Vega please dont smile with your teeth open because all I can see is yellow with a bit of black holes in the corners!" I added. Vega began to growl as Sakura, Klonoa and Karin begin to giggle at that while Gantz sighed and shook his head. "Heh heh heh...AHEM! Setting aside Kitsuna Kardashian's fashion statement Sakura please tell me you at least watch the news! Vega is the Commander of Shadowloo!" Karin explained.

"You shall all die for knowing my plans!" Vega said. "Hey havent we like disappeared several times over already?" Klonoa asked whimpering. "Hey it was your idea to come with these people in the first place hun" I said to him. "Yeah give these guys a break. They have schedules just like us" Gantz stated. "Mmhm!" I say in agreement causing Klonoa to whine more. We all then go to fight. At one point Gantz, Klonoa and I encountered with Hiromi and Masuyo a large smirk forming on Gantz' face as I look at him suspiciously. "Thats it babe speeds the game!" He said. "C-Copy that Gantz! Trust me!" Hiromi said cheerfully. I then glare at him. "Uh you were talking to me right?" I asked. "Of course I was babe! Now cmon!" He said. I sigh. "...Okay..."

MULTIPLE ASSAULT!

Gantz, Hiromi and I all were on our backs ready. Klonoa and Masuyo had jumped off to watch. The three of us then speed through our enemies crushing them. "FIRE!" Hiromi and I say. "Alright!" Gantz said giving a thumbs up. Gun blasts then come from our gun blasters and crush our enemies. The three of us then put it in park and I saw Gantz and Hiromi giving each other a high five. Feeling left out a I sigh and turn away only to be greeted by a kiss on the check from none other than Gantz. I smile and we then go back to the others.

"Im impressed you got so much firepower!" Sturm Jr. said. "Yeah thats right! We kick ass!" I said. "I never expected to find such stout comrades in a place like this!" Captain said. "Aww thanks! Your too kind!" I say happily. "Conceited bastards!" Vega growled. "Hey your the one who cant dress properly! I can name 200 other villains who can dress better than YOU!" I said. Sakura and Klonoa snickered at that. "Shut it woman!" Vega said. "What do you say I summon reinforcements of my own?" "UHH How about NO!?" I ask. "Go ahead! We'll just squash them to bits!" Klonoa yelled. "No no no Klonoa! Please! No more enemies! Im getting tired of fighting! A celeb needs a break ya know!" I cry. "He's up to something" Gantz said suspciously. He then pulls out his guns. "Well get it over with worm! I got bad guys to trash!" "Oh Gantz not you too" I cry. "Better get that chainsaw or that bow of yours babe cause were about to trash some enemies" Gantz said. "Hold it! Im calling my reinforcements next! This will be more interesting!" Sturn Jr. said. "What the hell? Did you not hear what I just said?! I dont want anymore reincforcements!" I shout. Sturn Jr. then summoned more reinforcements. "Aint this a bitch?" I ask. I then turn on my chainsaw. "Lets go Fuse!" I say. "Roger!" Fuse said. We then go to fight.

After awhile of fighting Strum Jr. Vega and the Shadowloo...

"All enemies vanished! The magnetic field is okay too! Its over I guess" Hiromi said. "Thank god! I am so done with this!" I said putting my chainsaw down. We all then turned to the Captain. "We ended up fighting on the same side but who the heck are you?" Gantz asked. "Hey now be nice" I said. "I have been wondering...are you three human? Maybe robots?" Captain asked. "Well excuse me! We're us! We got robot friends but they anit here!" Klonoa yelled. I sighed. "He means were all anthropomorphic animals. But as for me I am more human than they are as I can transform into a human kitsune" I explained. "Like the fox from Ouma?" Mitsu asked. "Yeah" I said. "I'd like to see this form" Captain said. "Okay" I said. I then focus my energy and transform into my attractive human form. "Well?" I asked. No one answered. All the guys just stared at you. Although some drooling. "Okay im done!" I said as I transform back into my normal form. "Lets get back to the topic! It seems that Masuyo and Hiromi know you but the rest of us dont" Karin said. "The names Captain Commando! Leader of the Commando Team" Captain said. "And it seems I was tossed into this world" "We are really losing control of the situation" Chun Li said. "Well guys lets go get some info then!" I said.

R&R!


	11. Chapter 26: After the Soul Edge!

Sorry it's been awhile for those of you that you care...im skipping a few chaps because Klonoa and Gantz have minor or no roles in that so im only doing the chapters where they have roles to round out Kitsuna's! Hope you understand because I realllyyyy want to move on to Endless Frontier and soon on Project X Zone! ENJOY!

After meeting back with everyone and jumping through several worlds we finally made it to the Magic Circle in Marvel Land. There was a monster guarding it. "Looks like we reached the bottom" said Jin. "Moody I like it! It makes a great date spot!" 1P Warrior said. "He's right! Gantz will you take me here sometime?" I asked sweetly. "Nah it's too bright in here" Gantz said. "You have googles for a reason ya know" I muttered. "This place is full of energy I cant analyze" Hiromi said. "You arent sensitive enough to notice this place is full of evil power" Dimitri said. "Yeah I can feel it too...its so powerful" I said. "Well it's giving me goose bumps" Rutee said. "We better trash this crap soon" Mitsu said.

"Yeah but how do we trash it? It's kinda big..." Klonoa said. "Oh it's not that difiicult if we disrupt its shape then it will be useless" Morrigan said. "Right! So all we gotta do is blow a hole with my bazooka?" Gantz asked. "OR!" I began. I then push a button on my chainsaw and turn it into a rocket launcher. "With this!" I finish. "Heck, Megamoan could do that too" Roll said. "Well than shall we take care of it?" Captain Commando asked. "No i'd really rather you not!" A voice said. Thats when Joker and Janga appeared with more Phantom Beasts. "It's been quite awhile! I see you all are in good health!" Joker said. "And f****** pains in the ass!" Janga growled. "Oh screw you, you pussy!" I yelled. "Aah! Its that round creature from the park! Eww..." Hiromi cried. "They're probably after me again!" I growl. "Right you are little kitsune!" Joker said. "And wow! Everytime we meet you add someone new!"

"Are they our friends?" Roll asked. "That aint even funny! They're the enemy!" Gantz yelled. "Yeah! We are nowhere NEAR being friends!" I added. "Janga you anit getting away again!" Gantz yelled. "Yeah! We're gonna kick your ass where the sun dont shine!" I added. "God dont you ever cool out Gantz? Im sick of your crap!" Janga yelled. "And you w**** should shut your trap!" "So they are foes?" Megaman asked. I narrowed my eyes at him "Well no duh robo man! Did you not listen to the convo? Like god damn take some notes with that data brain of yours!" "Its...Megaman..." He said. "Well...she means yes and they are definitely the enemy" Klonoa said. "Im sure not just here to steal Kitsuna away! Why else are you here?" Rutee asked. "Well im hoping the Soul Edge shows up here you see" Joker said. "Alright we got info! So can we just fight already?" I asked annoyed. "W****s right! You guys are all history!" Janga yelled. "Shut up you stupid cat! C'mere so I can skin you alive!" I yelled. "And after we're done Im gonna shove that Soul Edge up your ass!" Gantz yelled. "To battle!" Mitsu said.

After awhile of fighting...

"Show yourself!" Reiji said. "Um...who are you talking to?" I asked confused. "Reiji? Hang on dont tell me..." Xiaomu cried. "Hmm? What?" I asked. Thats when Saya appeared. "When ever you call i'll be there in a flash and so on" She smirked. "You again!" I said. "My quite a crowd! Congrats on making it this far! And its a pleasure to see you again little kitsune" She said. "Little? Im over 18,000 years you know" I said. "Anyways i have business with that sword over there" Saya said. "The Soul Edge!?" Reiji asked. "Why do you need it?" Xiaomu asked. "Maybe she wants to use it to open and merge all worlds together" I said. "Experimenting with the Soul Edge's ass huh? Great job guys!" Mitsu said sarcastically. "Care to let me in?" "Man dont fall for that? Sides aint easier to blow their ass. Just grab the Soul Edge for yourself" Gantz said. "Good idea" Captain said.

"Hee hee hee! This is fun..." Janga said darkly. "Ho ho ho! Excuse me lady over there?" Joker asked. "You need something dear? Saya asked. "May I ask for your assistance in destroying the small group over there?" Joker asked. Saya looked at him closely. "Hmmm...I dont know..." "Cmon does this look like a face of a liar?" Joker asked. "...Ok! Its a deal!" Saya said happily. "Cmon! His face never changes!" Klonoa cried. "Ugh! You both make me sick! You guys are seriously working together?!" I asked in digust. "Oh cause like you can talk w****! Your going out with Golden Rat Gantz!" Janga yelled. "Thats Golden Killer Gantz you f*****! And Kitsuna is not a w****!" Gantz yelled. "Dammit! Your a blind and stupid vixen!" Xiaomu yelled to Saya. "Whatever...lets just defeat the enemy..." Reiji said.

After more fighting...

Gantz, Klonoa and I corner Janga and continue shooting at him. "This aint fucking funny no more! Cocksuckers!" Janga yelled. "Your just a sissy Janga! Now we're gonna finish your ass off!" Gantz said. "Hee hee! Too bad pussy!" I said pointing my bazooka at Janga. "I need power...then i'll spill both of your f****** guts!" Janga yelled. He then turned to me giving me a dark smirk. "And then...I will bring 'HER' back!" Janga spat. He then laughed and disappearred. The glare he made and the way he said it sent chills running down my back. My eyes turn blue in sadness. _'No...he must not bring my mother out from my Soul...never' I thought. _ "Hey Kitsuna are you ok?" Klonoa asked. I turned to him seeing the worried look on his face. "Y-yeah..." I say nervously. "Your shaking!" Gantz cried. "A-am I?" I asked shakily. "What is Janga holding against you anyway?" Gantz asked. I looked down at the ground and sighed. "I swear! That cat is annoying!" Masuyo said. "Arent you guys gonna follow him?" Hiromi asked. "Nah...we're not gonna" Gantz said. "Yeah, since he's after Kitsuna he's gonna have to come back sooner or later" Klonoa said. That one line caused my ears to twitch in fear. Gantz saw this and whacked Klonoa on the head. "Dumbass! Dont scare here!" Gantz scolded. "Ow! Ok im sorry!" Klonoa cried. "Its ok..." I said stroking his ears. "Cmon lets go fight!" I said

After awhile of more fighting, fending off Liltith and Black Valkyrie we were all whisked away to another dimension...

Ok guys in the next chapter I am going to skip ALL the way to chapter 40 where everything matters because I really want to move onto Endless Frontier! You all got to know Kitsuna, her powers and her past long enough so its time to reveal why everyone is after her and then I will instantly do the LAST chapter. Please understand because Namco X Capcom is a really LONGGG game! No flames please...

Positive R&R?


	12. Chapter 40 AND Last It's The End For You

ENJOY! Here you will find out the truth! If you care not about the 1st two paragrapshs skip to the 3rd one where you will find out everything.

I went to this unknown metal room with part of the group. We saw Vega on top of some moving thing. "Just a bit closer and i'll have to put a bullet to his head..." I heard Gantz mutter. "You still thinking about him?" I asked. "Yeah..." Gantz said. "We're pretty far..." Klonoa said. "I know..." I said. "Hey whats that big round thing Vega's standing on?" Klonoa asked. "It's a valuable anti gravity gizmo" Silph said. "Whatever! Let's just push Vega off and get this over with!" I said. "Oh I dont think you will little girl!" Vega said. Ryu and a few others then appeared. "Oh yes we will!" Ryu said. "Youve come too? Mwa ha ha! Splendid!" Vega sneered.

After awhile of fighting enemies...

"This is getting nowhere" Vega said. "Your right! Hows about you quit being a pussy, come down here and let me teach you how to dress?" I asked. "One sassy celeb..." Sakura muttered. "Thats what I like about her" Karin said. "She's right! Get down here and fight!" Ken yelled. ""Calm down Ken! Dont let him provoke you!" Ryu said. "Damn straight!" Gantz said. "Yeah guys! Lets kick some ass and trash the reactor" I said. "For puny animals from another world you certainly have sharp tounges! Feel free to try" Vega said smirking. "We dont need permission for that...and quit calling us puny!" Klonoa cried. "Yeah! Im a woman you know so dont be calling me 'puny'" I yelled. I then pull out my chainsaw making it roar. This made Klonoa and a few others jump. "Cmere so I can play around with you for awhile..." I said smirking.

After awhile of fighting and killing off a few clones...

"My goodness! Who would have thought things would fall apart?" Joker asked. He appearred along with Janga. "Joker?! Why now?" Klonoa asked. "I see your after the ship too heh heh" Joker snickered. "What the hell are you doing here?" Gantz yelled. "Pissed off as usual huh?" Janga asked. "What ARE you doing here?" I asked sternly. "Well you see I was tied up in the Material World and as you can see things are "done" Joker said. "You jerks die here! Aint no point telling you a goddamn thing!" Janga yelled. Joker then turned to Vega. "I propose a deal! How about we work together?" Joker asked. I narrowed my eyes. "You are such a pussy asking random people to fight!" I said. "Well I dont fratinize with strangers!" Vega said. "Whatever! Im fighting anyway! Im gonna get Valkyrie and im gonna take the little fox w**** too! you agree Gantz?" Janga sneered. "The hell you wont! Your not touching my girl! Im killing you right here!" Gantz yelled.

Janga's eyes glowed a dark color. "Ive been chasing you throughout worlds LONG ENOUGH! Its time for the resurrection!" "The hell you talking about?" Gantz asked. "Get over here so I can resurrect her!" Janga yelled. "No! You cannot make me!" I cry covering my chest. "Oh really?" Janga asked. He then opened his jacket up a bit and out came a red fox that resembled me. He was tied up and out cold. I gasped. "Kingsly!" I cry. "Who the hell is Kingsly?" Gantz asked as if not caring. "He's my twin brother!" I cry as my eyes watered up. Gantz seemed to soften at the sound of that. "Yeah! I put him out cold. No if you'll just be a good little girl and come over here I wont scratch and poisen your brother" Janga said putting his claws close to him. "Ok ALRIGHT! I'll go!" I cry. "Good girl! Now all of you put your weapons down!" Janga ordered. I then put my chainsaw down. I look back and Klonoa and Gantz as a signal to do so and they did. I then look back at Janga and walk towards him."Kitsuna!" Klonoa cried. "Dont go!" Gantz cried. "I have to! I dont want him to hurt my brother!" I said. I then went to Janga. He smirked and kicked my brother away towards Klonoa and Gantz.

Janga then had me pinned to the wall and gently stroked my cheek. "Now...after all these years...I can finally bring her back!" Janga said. He then ripped my Mechanical Hairbow from my hair and I whimper. "SHUT UP W***!" Janga yelled. He then slapped me giving me a scratch on my cheek and I begin to cry. "No! Kitsuna!" Gantz cried. Janga all of a sudden ripped my top off revealing my chest and the V vixen tattoo in between it and instantly scratched it. "NOOOOOOOO!" I cry. Dark mist then emits from around my chest censoring it as I scream in horror as my eyes glow a deep purple light. I begin to shake and was seemingly unable to control myself. "KITSUNA!" I heard Klonoa and Gantz cry. I felt my chest open up and the famlair black figure began to step out of it. Out came a deep mist fox sihoutte figure with seemingly no clothes on but I couldnt exactly see her face.. It looked like dark fire with glwoing purple eyes. The pain soon stopped and I became weak. I suddenly then turned into my human form as mist continues to surrond me.

"At last..." Janga said. "Yes I am here love..." My mother Katuna said. "Love?!" Klonoa said in digust. "Yes! Now we will cause destruction together!" Janga said. "Mother...why?" I cry. She turned to me with an evil smirk. "Oh poor dear. Are you trapped in the Vixen of Voodoo Phantom Mist? Its too bad...I am back and I am ready to bring destruction to the world with Janga as my new husband!" Katuna said. "You batryed me...you betrayed our family..." I cry. "That is too bad...now face the wrath of a true Vixen of Voodoo!" Katuna said. At that she then raised up both hands and unleashed a deadly wave. All of you except the villans we're now forced to the ground by her voodoo. "What the? What is she doing?" Gantz asked trying to move. "She's using voodoo...this is all my fault...I should have told you guys sooner..." I cried. "Its ok Kitsuna! We'll get through this" Klonoa said. Katuna then walked up to Gantz. "This your boyfriend? I guess I shall finish him first!" Katuna said. Janga snickered at that.

"NO!" I shout. "Eh?" Janga and Katuna asked. To their shock I slowly lifted up off the ground and stood my ground. The mist still conceiling my body. "Impossible!" No one can resist my Voodoo Force attack!" Katuna cried. "Have you forgotten that I am part Kitsune of Hexes? Which by the way CAN resist such an attack!" I said. "Grrrr! Well dont just stand there! Finish her!" Janga growled. Katuna then launched at me and tackled me to the ground. I kicked her off me and get up. I launch several hexing attacks while she tries to hit me with Voodoo attacks. "NOW ITS PERSONAL!" I said.

I kick Katuna up into the air and summon my attack. "Kitsune...Tasssseeeeee!" I said summoning a red ball of energy that trapped Katuna in the ball shocking her. All of a sudden I see Xiaomu with her sword slashing at Katuna in the ball. "Xiaomu!" I cried. "I came to help!" She said. "Hows about we launch a Twin Cosplay Attack?" Xiaomu asked. I smirk at her and throw Katuna high into the air. We both got ready. Xiaomu picked up her sword and I pushed a button on my Mechanical HairBow and a sword knife came out of it. Xiaomu and I then slice Katuna up wearing school girl outfits,then playboy bunny outfits, then stripper outfits, then maiden outfits. Xiaomu and I where now in wedding outfits and we used the attack to kick Katuna to the ground. I slowly then allow Katuna to be sucked into my chest. "This isnt the last of me dearest..." she said. She was soon inside of my chest again that slowly patched itself up. But now I was worried that the mist was slowly going away. I drop to my knees. Xiaomu helped me up. "You ok?" She asked. "Yeah...You know Xiaomu? Your like my best friend now" I said. Xiaomu smiled at that. "Glad to be it my Kitsune Cleberty Stripper Friend!" Xiaoumu said happily. I chuckle at that as I shake my head."NOOOOO!" Janga cried. The force upon everyone was now released.

"Janga you are not getting away this time!" Gantz yelled. "Gantz gooo!" Klonoa cheered. "What the f***?" Janga yelled. Gantz then shot Janga multiple times. "No...I anit going out like this..." Janga cried. "Later motherf*******!" Gantz said. In just one shot Janga was finally down. "You put on wuite a show Kitsuna! And great shooting Gantz!" 1P Warrior said. "Your my idol now!" 2P Warrior said. "Cut it out!" Gantz said annoyed. "We did it!" Klonoa said happily. Gantz smiled and turned to me and walked up and took my hands. "Our revenge is over Kitsuna..." he said. I smiled and nodded. "Yeah..." I said. Gantz suddenly widen his eyes as he looked down at my chest. "Woah..." he said. I looked down seeing my entire chest was exposed. "Woah...all that mist is all finally inside...the mark...heh heh..." I say nervously as I blush and cover myself. Gantz chuckled and took off his red jacket and handed it to me. "Here" "Thanks!" I said putting it on. It was a cropped jacket so it left my stomach still exposed. I then go over to Kingsly seeing him slowly get up as he groaned. "Kitsuna?" He asked. "Hey its been awhile!" I said hugging him. "Its crazy! One second im in my house writing new songs for our band and the next second I see a cat and everything just went dark! Like what the hell? Where is that cat anyway?" he asked. "We killed him" I said. "Thank god!" Kinglsy said. "So as long as your here I guess you'll be fighting with us now" I said smirking. Kinglsy smirked too. "Heh im always up for a good fight!" he said pulling out a chainsaw of his own. "Woah where did that come from?" I asked. "Oh sis im full of surprises..." Kinglsy said.

**Chapter 40: Dearness, Sadness And Safeness**

** Kingsly and I posed as we we're both in our human forms. I was pointing my chainsaw down cooly smirking while Kingly had his chainsaw over his shoulder smiling proudly...**

**Last Chapter...**

After all that's happened Tron finally figured out a way to send us home. Klonoa,Gantz and I were all now finally back in the Phantom World. "We're back guys" Gantz said. "Yeah..." I say leaning my head on his shoulder and in responce he wrapped his arms around my waist. "Its good to be back!" Klonoa said. We began to walk but then I stop. "Whats wrong Kitsuna?" Gantz asked. "Are you ok?" Klonoa asked. "I feel...a strong sourcery..." I said. All of a sudden a flash occurs through all of us and we we're unable to see anything but a bright light...

We open our eyes only to see that the world was now completely merged. All the others we're back too. "The hell is that colorful crap?!" Gantz asked irritated. "Whatever it is...it's making me feel nauscious...I just knew I felt a socercy of some sort" I said. "Its from the Temple of Heavens!" Klonoa said. Soon a few more others appeareed. Xiaomu looked smug. "Everyones here after all!" She said. "You wont be using that!" "Dont look so smug! Im not sure if this will work..." Reiji said. "I'll make it work at all cost" Xiaomu said. "Im doing this for you" "As you wish!" Reiji said.

**Chapter 45: Arisu Of The Street Of Demise!**

After battling out with every monster and killing 99 we all watched as Reiji cornered Saya. "Saya can you hear me?" Reiji asked. "Boy...shoot me...one more time..." Saya said shakily. "That will free me from this place...not that I will ever see you again..." Reiji then held up his gun. Saya helped out and forced the gun to her forehead. "This is my last request boy..." Saya said. "Go to hell Saya!" Reiji said. "Thank...you..." Saya said. "You really have become a stud..Re...iji..." Saya said. Reiji then shot the bullet to her head killing her.

"Its over now" Xiaomu said. "Yes! My father has been avenged" Reiji said. Gantz and I smirked at each other at that. We know what that feels like. Group by group everyone was transported back to their worlds... "Hey I had some fun! Big ass battles, revenge for our dads and all that stuff!" Gantz said smiling. I giggle and wrap my arms around his neck. "Hey if the babe had fun then I had fun too! Bye y'all keep listening to my music!" I said. "Ahem!" Karin said. "Dont worry i'll perform for your birthday next week and travel by my Dimenisional Limo" I said. "Demisional Limo? We could have used it all this time!" Reiji cried. "Heh heh! I just remembered it" I said scratching my head. "Okay guys! We wont forget you so dont forget us okay?" Klonoa asked. "Dont worry you guys are easy to remember!" Xiaomu said. "We love you too! I'll see you guys again maybe while im on my next Dimensional Tour!" I said. "I will not forget this battle! May blessings be upon you!" Valkyrie said. At that she then teleported us all home...

**3 Months Later...**

We all we're called by Lolo and the High Priestess to the Temple of Heavens not that I wanted to come but Klonoa kept begging and begging! UGH! "Klonoa! Gantz! Kitsuna!" Lolo cried. "Wahoo! Lolo are you doing your best?" Klonoa asked. "Not that I care..." I muttered. "Yes I am training!" Lolo said happily. "Hey you didnt interuppt our bike ride just to talk about that right?" Gantz asked. "Yeah we we're having such a good time!" I said happily as I wrap my arms around Gantz. I instantly turn to Lolo and glare at her. "This better be good hun..." "Let us explain" Kai said. "Pretty Priestess and Gilgamesh? What happened? Did hell break lose again?" I asked. "Take these three letters!" Gil said. We each take one and I open it. "Ooh! Im going to perform?" I asked smirking.

Gantz and I park our bikes along with Klonoa who came with us and we enter the Demon Realm into Dimitri's Castle. Jin and Heiachi hard started a fight which provoked everyone else to start fighting. "What the hell?" I asked. "Its a mad house!" Klonoa cried. "Why dont I join in?" Arthur asked. All of a sudden Arthur then took off his armor revealing him in only his boxers. "Do I look like a fighter now?" "No, not at all! You look like a guy in pants!" Klonoa said. I chuckled at that. "Arthur your gonna get killed!" Klonoa cried. I chuckled even more at that. "Hey let him have his fun" Gantz said. I turn to him. "Why dont you go out and fight too?" I asked. "What? Me?" Gantz asked. "Yeah...take off your shirt and show off your toned abs" I said rubbing his chest. "Yeah no thanks..." Gantz said. I giggle at that.

"Cmon guys dancing is way more fun than pummeling each other!" Felicia said. "Check it out! Double Momo transform!" Momo then transformed into her Wonder Momo form. "Like this Felicia?" She asked. "Oh I see! Star Wind Dress go!" M.O.M.O. said. She then transformed into her blue dress. "Lets have KOS-MOS transform too!" Felicia said. "KOS-MOS doesnt have that!" Shion said. KOS-MOS then put on a pair of cat ears. "What the?" "Good! Now lets have Kitsuna transform into her Celeb form!" Felicia said. "Huh? Okay!" I said. I then transform from my fox form into my human form. "Now sing for us!" Felicia cheered. At that everyone turned to me except the fighters waiting for a song. I smirked. "Alright..." I then snap my fingers and I was now standing on a stage.

**Song: Brave New World by...I dont really know but...I dont own this song...**

_Seijaku no machi yuragi ni michite Michishirube sae marude maboroshi...Motometemo kogaretemo tsukamenai tooi sora wa, subete o dakitomete someagate yuku...Sekai wakatsu sora ni mimi o sumaseba (Brave New World) Maneku koe ga hibiku...Sekai wakasu sora o huriaogu toki...(Brave New World) Doama wa maku akeru...Kouusa suru Shinsekai hikareau, Hikari mo yami mo yagate tokete hitsotsu ni naru...Tooi kono sora ga sekai o wakachi soshite umameru Shinsekai...Sekai wakatsu sora o huriaogu toki(Brave New World) Dorama wa maku akeru...Dakara ima wa mayoi harai ima wa hurikaerazu ni arukidasou tsuduku sore e Ude ni chikara mune ni inori Kaze ni kokoro Chirasanaide..Asu no yume to negai daite Shinsekai o tomo ni kakeyou!_

As I was singing I remembered everything we been through on our adventures. As I sang the last part confetti's shot out of cannons and everyone cheered. Karin cheered the most and Sakura was trying to calm her down. I looked at Klonoa and Gnatz who we're both smiling. _'My friends...' i thought._ I then run up to hug them...

I was currently dancing with Klonoa and Felicia when I felt a hand go on my shoulder. "Ok guys we had our fun! Its time to head back!" Gantz said. "Awww cmon! But we just got here!" Klonoa cried. "Yeah and come to think of it! I didnt even see Reiji! Or Xiaomu! I said. "Fine go find them and then we'll leave" Gantz said. I nodded and began searching around the whole mansion. I eventually gave up and decided to sit on the roof to rest..."No more of that!" You heard. "Hey you theif!" Reiji cried. I slowly climbed to the edge of the roof and saw the balcony. On the balcony was Reiji carrying Xiaomu who just took his cigarette. "Cigarettes make kisses taste bad! Hee hee!" Xiaomu giggled. "What? Wait here?" Reiji asked. "Its okay...no one can see us..." Xiaomu said. I smile and shake my head. _'I'll see you both soon Arisu and Best Friend!' I thought._ I then slowly climb off the roof and head back into the mansion.

The End...To be continued in Endless Frontier...R&R?


End file.
